Angel of Death
by Anwa
Summary: Ashamed of her past with an uncertain future, she decides to embark on one of the most pelious journey's imaginable. For one girl it will open her eyes from a long slumber, for another it will change his pespective on the gift of life. LOC
1. Never meant for ears to hear agian

Nope, I don't own it.  
  
Please review, they make me happy. (not that I am an unhappy person or anything, hack, hack)  
  
Love ya!  
  
Arwen  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
ANGEL OF DEATH  
  
It had been a long hard journey. Sometimes she felt alone, other times she felt as though the wrath of valar was far too harsh on her. She had done what she could to get by in the world, although she wasn't proud of her actions. You can't change what has already been done, which proved to be one of the hardest lessons she ever learned. Elders would say that once she was done living she would be the smartest elf alive, being that she had done everything the hard way. She had tired to laugh when they had told her these things, but it seemed to have only hurt her deeper. The wounds in her heart weren't ones that were easily bandaged, it took years of thought, consideration, and someone else there. Someone giving her support, someone that never came. And now she stood before them, ready to start a new day, a new life. One far away from where she came. She would no longer be what she once was, she could never turn back to that road. The road that lead her straight to Mordor, the road where even the foulest creatures feared to travel. She had struggled hard to get free of it, she was lucky to get out before she reached the end. It was an ending no one would ever want to meet. Now is her time, her time to show the world that she was more then what she appeared. To show them that she is more, then than what they take her for. She wasn't afraid to shine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The swift elven maiden made her way quickly down the trail, she stayed hidden from the path. Her forest green cloak covered her body, the hood overpowering her face. Only strands of hazel colored hair could be seen, flying around her face from the wind. Her worn feet ached, and her eyes struggled to stay open, it had been at least two weeks since she last slept, maybe three or four, she had lost count as the days past. She didn't dare close her eyes, there were too many things about. It wasn't safe. Her sea green eyes trained on her pathway, but she could feel herself losing the battle. Her feet began to slow, but she tried to press onwards. She could feel her eyes closing, she could feel her body tumbling. Tumbling down onto the rocky path. Then her world when blank.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the strangest sight to see. That was all he could think to describe it, strange. A young elven women sleeping in the middle of the road. She looked half starved, and showed signs that she had been traveling hard and long for several weeks. A few cuts here and there, worn shoes, clothing starting to wear down with holes at the bottom, and broken hems, things of that nature. But the strangest part about it was that she was sleeping in the middle of the day, in the middle of the street. Legolas shook his head,  
  
"I think we ought to take her with us, she looks terrible," he almost pleaded with this father's finest guards. To them, he looked like a mire child, and had orders to pretty much treat him as one from his father.  
  
"Prince Legolas, you don't know anything about this girl, why do you want to take her with us?" The guard on his left asked, Enhart, being the sympathetic guard he was. Giving him a shot to plead his case, then shoot him down. It made sense after all, they would humor him for awhile, then practically drag him away.  
  
"Look at her," he pointed, "she looks miserable, and plus how many people do you see sleeping in the middle of the path? She has to be in some sort of trouble, can't we at least take her to Rivendell?" The left guard looked at the other and nodded,  
  
"Just to Rivendell," he said coldly, "and only Rivendell. And if your father finds out about this," Legolas stopped listening after he heard the words, 'if your father hears about this'. He had been having the same lecture since he was five. They never stopped treating him like a child, but he understood why. His father didn't want to see him getting himself hurt, or in danger, or whatever, which without them he knew that he would have been in a whole lot of giant messes. Legolas picked up the sleeping maiden, her cloak dropped to reveal a long, sharp, shinny sword attached to her belt around her waist along with an assortment of daggers and knives.  
  
"I have to give this girl some credit, she pretty darn well armed." Legolas laughed, but the guards looked at each other in uncertainty. "Enhart, Zedekiah, you promised, just as far as Rivendell, remember?"  
  
"Were within walking distance, Prince Legolas, we should give the horses a rest and walk them in." Zedekiah hopped off his horse gracefully, the way all elves do. "I shall carry the girl," he grabbed her from Legolas's arms jerking her body. Rainia's eyes shot open, and she reached for her sword. With one swift movement she was out of the arms of a bewildered Zedekiah, and was in a defensive stance only a few feet away.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She yelled, a coldness taking over her heart. She could feel pain in her lower left side, her last battle scar. It would greatly effect her skills, but she had to keep steady. If anyone knew where her weak point was, she was a goner for sure. Enhart and Zedekiah drew their swords, although they greatly preferred the bow, it wasn't much use in a short-range battle. They could hold their own, but it would be a hard fight, especially against someone who seems to have studied the sword. "Hey I asked you a question! Who the hell are you!" Rainia's voice became irritated and harsh. Enhart stepped in front of Legolas, protecting him from the battle, Legolas rolled his eyes. Of course he couldn't participate, it would be against his fathers wishes. Sometimes it really stunk living forever, because even within his time he would never be able to do anything for himself. Anything by himself. He was destined to be King, and apparently that is all he needed to focus on, being King of Mirkwood. Whoopee.  
  
"We are travelers on our way to Rivendale, we found in the middle of the road and tried to give you some assistance, young maiden." Enhart's words had almost a poetic effect, but the girl just rolled her eyes,  
  
"I don't need your help," was all she said, but still did not lower her guard. She looked over to the elf behind the other two, he had long golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes, his gaze was one of a warrior, not of a bystander.  
  
"Well then, if you don't mind answering one of our questions, who are you? Why were you sleeping in the middle of the road?" Zedekiah's voice tired to calm the girl, but his stance never faltered.  
  
"My name is nothing but my own," Rainia stood still, as if she was a statue. Moving could cause you the battle, for the most important seconds are not the ones at the end, but the ones at the beginning. For those are the ones that can determine if you even have to fight the other, which Rainia was in no condition for. She had to remain cool and confident, show no signs of fear or of pain. That would only cause them to fight her, seeing that it would be an easy battle won.  
  
"Well where are you from? Where are you headed?" Their tones became harsher, as Rainia's refusal to corporate became more evident.  
  
"I am headed to Rivendell, my reasons are my own." Then came the clincher question, the one that these days was on everyone's mind,  
  
"Whom do you serve?" Enhart narrowed his eyes, his words harsh and almost slithered out like a snake. It sounded like a hissing noise, and yet was as clear as day of what he was asking her.  
  
"I serve no one, my loyalties lie within myself and myself alone." Enhart nodded, somehow she had pasted their test. They lowered their weapons,  
  
"Fine then, young maiden, we shall escort you into Rivendell, but let us warn you, we will be watching you."  
  
"I don't need your protection, or your warnings. I can take care of myself, I do not need to drag the rest of Middle Earth into my affairs." Rainia stared rather dully, putting her sword away gently. She turned and walked off, Enhart nodded and they walked up to her.  
  
"You have presented intent of harm to the Prince of Mirkwood and his company, and for that we must escort you, maiden." Zedekiah grabbed her risks and tied them together with some used rope from his pocket. Rainia looked back at the man,  
  
"Stop it Zedekiah! She was only defending herself, I don't think that counts as attempted assault or anything!" He tried to make them stop, but it wasn't working. They were like robots, they didn't bend the rules. Rainia looked confused, she didn't know why the man she hadn't even met bothered to defend her, and of all people he was a prince. By valar, was he defending scum like her! No one had ever done that for her before. She didn't know how to react.  
  
"Legolas, you know your father's wishes, we cannot refuse him. We're sorry," Enhart explained as Zedekiah led the girl down the path towards Rivendale. Enhart grabbed the horses,  
  
"Come now, Legolas, she will be released in a matter of minutes." Legolas nodded,  
  
"I still don't agree with the treatment you giving her, but she is showing no signs of protest, we might as well get this over with."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He looked sympathetically at the girl, she stared at him in bewilderment, still unable to grasp the fact that he was trying to help her, of all people. Her crimpy hazel brown colored hair was a rare shade for an elf, but then again Arwen Evenstar had dark brown hair, so apparently it was becoming more common having elves with strange shades of hair. She had sea green eyes, full of wisdom, she had the eyes of a warrior. Within their eyes you can see tales of trail, triumph, pain, misery, the fullest tale of human emotion ever told were just within the eyes of warriors. It was a tale that could never be expressed by any words, it was a tale told within one look, each having a slightly different story, and yet have the same ending. Warrior's eyes were coveted by many, the many who could never life such a life as they.  
  
Rainia looked back at the elvish prince, she had heard many stories about his kingdom, about him, about his parents, but within one look of him she destroyed all the bad thoughts she had ever had about their family. She realized that at least one of them had to have a heart of gold, not a heart of cold stone. Not a heart like hers. His face was outlined by a golden halo of hair that was partially pulled back, accented by two woven braids just behind his ears. His milky skin was that of many elves, along with the contrast of eyes and hair. His brown eyes were cunning, full of thought and sorrow.  
  
"What is your name?" Legolas finally broke the silence that had taken over the group, Rainia looked back at him.  
  
"Apparently that doesn't matter to these two," she looked at Zedekiah and Enhart rolling her eyes.  
  
"Will you tell me, then?" She laughed to herself,  
  
"And what would you do with my name? As it seems a name is nothing but a referral to be able to speak to one without speaking to another, it has no real value." She paused and smiled, "and it sure as hell won't get me out of this mess." Legolas smiled, Rainia laughed a little in her head. She hadn't been referring to being tied up and escorted into Rivendale, this was to be expected, but from what she was running.  
  
"Then will you give it to me out of the goodness of your heart, fair maiden?"  
  
"Trying to compliment it out of me, are you Prince Legolas? I would have expected more out of you, being a prince after all."  
  
"If you give us your name, we will untie you." Enhart blurted, they were almost to Rivendell anyways, he wouldn't be braking any rules. They were coming on the large golden gate now, either way she would be untied.  
  
"No need to untie me, sir, I've had that done ever since you bound my hands." She lifted her free hands up to show them, "you really have to work on this, it wasn't even a challenge." Enhart and Zedekiah stood in shock, and Legolas burst out in laughter.  
  
"Does this prove that I am trustworthy yet, I mean if I really wanted to attack you I would have." She smirked, and walked into the city, right into an old wizard dressed in rough gray clothing. He smiled, his eyes shimmering down at her,  
  
"My, my, Rainia, still can't seem to stay out of trouble now can we?" The wizard laughed giving Raina a giant hug. She smiled,  
  
"Gandalf! It's so nice to see you!" She looked over to Legolas and his company, "these lovely gentlemen were so kind as to escort me here. It wasn't in a fashion I would have preferred, but I played along." Gandalf laughed, his wrinkles giving his face depth.  
  
"So your name is Rainia then, what are you doing here in Rivendell anyways?" Legolas asked, trying to make conversation, Gandalf raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I am here for personal reasons, that which are not be to shared with the rest of Middle Earth."  
  
"Rainia, your not?" Rainia shook her head, hushing Gandalf's last few words.  
  
"I've changed Gandalf, you need not worry." The old wizard smiled,  
  
"Then I assume you will be joining us in the council of Lord Elrond?" Rainia nodded,  
  
"It would mean much to me to attend," she paused, "but I believe that Lord Elrond has taken quite an unlinking to me after the last time I visited Rivendell." Legolas looked confused,  
  
"What happened last time you where in Rivendell?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him, Rainia smiled and Gandalf held back a laugh,  
  
"Just a mishap between me and Lady Arwen," Gandalf tried even harder to hold back his laugher, mouthing the word 'mishap'. Legolas tried to smile, trying to hide his curiosity, but it wasn't working.  
  
"We must hurry if we are to reach the council in time," Gandalf looked to Rainia and then Legolas's company, "all of us." He looked at the guards who didn't even try to hide their dismay at the fact that Rainia would be joining them at the council. Rainia snorted, her attempt to hold back laughter was failing miserably.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The council was to be held in the heart of the city, but away from the commotion. It was a secret place, known too only those who were to attend. She had forgotten the beauty of Rivendell, it seemed so at peace with nature, most of its designs interwoven with the trees and waterfalls. Its almost golden buildings seemed to glow in the sunlight, reflecting intricate patterns of swirls and branches craved within its structure. The chairs they were to sit in mimicked these designs, almost camouflaging with the near by surroundings. Rainia would have loved to spend more then just five minutes there, instead she was whisked off by two strong and handsome elves into the lovely and oh so welcoming dungeon. Talk about holding a grudge. Here she had come to redeem herself to the world, and just pushed her downwards again. What ever happened to the all knowing, all understanding, and all forgiving Lord Elrond? Oh yea, that only applied to certain people, not her.  
  
She could hear the soft patter of footsteps down the staircase leading to her cell. She rolled her eyes sarcastically,  
  
"You really do know how to hold a grudge, don't you Lord Elrond?" Her voice was dry and emotionless, she was supposed to be without emotion, without a heart.  
  
"Apparently he does, but I'm not here to judge," Legolas's mob of blonde hair popped out from behind the wall. He was smiling ever so slightly, he seemed genuinely happy to see her, which was the complete opposite reaction she had expected. After what had happened before the council. After he twisted her past to make it sound like she was nothing but pure evil. Which was not who she was, or for that matter who she ever would be. "So you're an assassin, it would explain all the weapons you had,"  
  
"I was a bounty hunter, not an assassin. And I carry those weapons only in self-defense, things have changed recently. No one is safe any longer."  
  
"You're not here to" Rainia cut him off with a violent shake of her head in no,  
  
"I came here to seek his council, and to start a new life, but apparently the world has changed more then I thought it had." He shook his head in understanding, and he looked towards the guards,  
  
"Rainia, I believe in giving people second chances, so I am willing to help you," he paused  
  
"Whats the catch?"  
  
"I have two questions for you," She nodded,  
  
"Okay, ask away."  
  
"Why did you become a bounty hunter?" Her eyes became colder, as if something in her heart had changed,  
  
"Every head has a price on it, I was just collecting." Her breath seemed to blow cold air as she spoke her harsh words. They were those of someone with a frozen heart, from someone Rainia had been trying to get away from. From herself. He looked down, he wasn't excepting that answer. Though he thought he had prepared himself for an answer like that, deep down in his heart he still wished that is was something she was forced to do. A life or death decision. But no, it was only for but selfish reasons. "Whats the second question," she said, unable to redeem herself in the elf's eyes. She had lost her chance of ever gaining his full trust, she was nothing but scum. She was lower then scum, even they had tried to do something noble in their life. Her whole life had been about her, and what she wanted and needed. Never about anyone else, no one stayed long enough for her to care about anyways.  
  
"Gandalf was able to make a deal with Lord Elrond," he looked at her, "join us on the quest for middle earth, to destroy the root of all evil."  
  
"Join the fellowship? But why?"  
  
"If you do so, you will earn your freedom in return for your services." He sighed, it was unlikely that any of them would live, the deal seemed unfair to him. But it was the only thing Lord Elrond would agree to, and some ways in his heart he understood. She had killed many people in her life for no good reason other then the pay, one of the attempted ones had been his very own daughter. The reflection of you it leaves is never a good one, but she must not have been thinking that the day she came to Rivendale with intent to kill.  
  
"Why me?" She managed to get out, her breath caught. She didn't understand why they would want a criminal like her to join her on a quest to save the souls of the inhabitants of middle earth. They would never trust her, first impressions never die.  
  
"Its because you're the best." She thought back to her old memories, she was the best money could buy, which was something she wasn't proud of. She had taught herself to become an emotionless killing machine, making her something inhuman.  
  
"If you classify the best as being a cold hearted murder, then I am the best. But if you classify the best like I do, then I am one of the lowest, inhuman, scum that walks this earth." She tried to hide her tears, but it wasn't working. Legolas smiled,  
  
"Your past is nothing more then the steps you took to where you are today. Thought you have fumbled through your way, so have so many others who have gone before you. No one is perfect, Rainia, but everyone can control their own destiny." He bent down close to her and wiped her small tears, "I'm giving you a chance to make things right, but if you choose to stay here then you will have given in to your past and have someone else in control of your life." She nodded in understanding,  
  
"You have no idea how much I have wanted someone to say kind words to me, it seems like today only Gandalf can find it within himself."  
  
"Rainia, will you join us as the tenth member of the fellowship?" She nodded smiling, and leaned forward and gave him a hug, mumbling a thank- you. "Now you must come with me to see Lord Elrond and Gandalf the Gray," he stood up and started towards the door. She sat there, unable to move because of the chains around her ankles and risks connecting her to the wall. He stopped and looked back at the confused Rainia, "aren't you coming?" He asked, forgetting about the chains that held her.  
  
"I would love to, Legolas, but there is a slight problem." Legolas looked down and laughed, "Hey! How would you like being connected to a wall!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Rainia, but it looks like your going to have to stay there for awhile."  
  
"Why?" She blurted, not trying to hide her shock. He smiled,  
  
"I don't know who has the key." Legolas turned and walked away as Rainia frantically called after him cursing everyone from Lord Elrond to Mother Earth herself. Legolas tried to keep his laughter back, but he wasn't trying too hard. Giant laughs escaped his lips, as you heard him stumble up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"People change, Elrond! You should know this out of all people!" Gandalf was pleading with the stubborn elf over the imprisonment of Rainia.  
  
"People like that don't, Gandalf, she will always be heartless." He turned away from his old friend,  
  
"God dammit, Elrond, listen to yourself!" The old wizard shouted like he had at Frodo only a month earlier, "Your going against everything you ever believed it!" Elrond shuttered, Gandalf was right and he knew it, it was just that she had tried to kill his only daughter. He could never forgive someone for such an act, never. Gandalf's eyes became soft and understanding, as he read his friend's mind. "Elrond, you too have seen what she must do in the future, I know that you of all people want to see the ring destroyed, and without her the quest will fail." Lord Elrond sighed,  
  
"The future is never certain, things can change you know."  
  
"Yes minor things can, but this destiny has been in place for this girl ever since she was born. We can only help her reach it, or else things that once were will never be."  
  
"I know, Gandalf, I know."  
  
Gandalf sighed, "Then free her, and guide her on her way, don't torment her about what she has done in the past any more. Her future is bright, don't let the world cloud it again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rainia squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, she sat before Lord Elrond, no doubt for him to yell at her some more. To threaten her that if she dares kill a member of the fellowship she will never see the light of day again. Lord Elrond sighed,  
  
"Rainia, I am deeply sorry for my actions," Raina gasped, this definitely wasn't what she was expecting to hear, especially after all those rotten things he had said to her and had called her.  
  
"No, no, no, I should be the one apologizing to you! I fully deserved my punishment, my life had been nothing but an emotionless rampage against middle earth, I was helping the forces of Mordor more then I was helping myself!" She cried, Lord Elrond looked at her strangely,  
  
"Then you admit to what you have done, and except full responsibility?" Rainia nodded, "Then you're not without emotion. You have honor and valor in your heart, and that is why you must join the fellowship." Rainia sat there stunned, Lord Elrond really wanted her to join. He saw something in her, something that probably wasn't there. "Rainia, what you are searching for right now is there I promise. Only a person with true valor and honor would have done what you did. I can see into your future, and I leave you with this, someday you will have to make a decision, one that will not come easily. It will mean either survival or failure, but either choice will be unclear as to which one is which." Rainia nodded, taking in everything that he had said. "Now, go quickly, the fellowship will be departing, and remember the eye will always be watching." Rainia nodded and jumped out of her chair. She ran out to where the fellowship had planned to set off, near one of the forests that surrounded Rivendale. She saw Legolas standing in the center of the commotion, his face still had a smirk on him.  
  
"I see he finally let you out, Rainia."  
  
"Very funny," She looked around her. There were four of the so called 'hobbits', one, a Frodo Baggins, that had been at the council, the other three who had tried to conceal themselves around it. Two men bearing swords, one with a shield and horn. The other stood near Lady Arwen, who hadn't taken her eyes off Rainia since she had walked in.  
  
"Excuse me, Legolas, I think I have a little explaining to do." She tried to smile, but Legolas had too sense Lady Arwen's stare.  
  
"You'd better, I think Aragorn will kill you if you don't."  
  
"Which one's Aragorn?"  
  
"The man standing next to her, they're in love you know."  
  
"You don't say." Rainia tried to hide her disappointment, she was sure now that the man Aragorn would never trust her. She tired to glide gracefully over to Lady Arwen, but she didn't look too graceful. Her walk reveled her nervousness, which was plain for even a tree to see.  
  
"Lady Arwen," she tried to smile, Arwen stepped back, ready to defend herself if necessary. Rainia shot her hand up, "no, no, I'm not here to hurt you, I promise." Arwen let up a little, but not much. Aragorn had his hand near his sword, but was clever enough to try and conceal his action. "Look really I'm not here to hurt either one of you, if I really wanted to I could have done it already." Aragorn nodded,  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"First I have an apology for Lady Arwen, then I am to set off with the fellowship on request of Lord Elrond and Gandalf the Gray." She looked Lady Arwen directly in the eye, "I am truly sorry for the actions I took in the past, I am here now to commend them and try to make a few of them right, like what I am trying desperately to do right now. I was a bounty hunter, when I tried to kill you an inexperienced one, but I needed the money. This was a way for me to in a way 'get rich quick'. I am sorry for, if any, pain that I caused you and your family."  
  
"What good are the words of a bounty hunter, they are nothing but poison." Rainia sighed, making her life right would be a lot harder then she would have ever imagined.  
  
"But the words of a warrior can be the blunt truth, so here I go again. All those years ago I made the mistake of taking yet another short cut in life. How little did I know then that once you start, it is almost impossible to get out. So please, believe me when I say that I am sorry. If I could somehow go back in time I would have never made any of the same decisions that I made before. I would never want to live like this again, or at all if that was possible." Lady Arwen nodded,  
  
"Lady Rainia, I wish you the best of luck on your journey, but know this, trust is something earned. You are finally taking the correct steps, but I cannot forgive you, not just yet. I wish you the best in everything in your life, but I just cannot bring myself to forgive you." Rainia lowered her head,  
  
"I understand, but I wanted you to hear my apology, many things have happened that I have deeply regretted, this was one thing I could maybe make right." Lady Arwen nodded and lowered her head,  
  
"I wish you the best, Lady Rainia." Rainia nodded, she knew that this would be not be the last time she would ever see Lady Arwen, she might not have been physic, but it was one of those feelings. Where you knew that something was going to happen before it actually happened, one of those rare gut instincts, that are not to be ignored.  
  
"And you as well, Lady Arwen." She looked back to where Legolas was standing. Now the four hobbits, the other man, the dwarf, and of course old Gandalf and his big old gray hat accompanied him. "I'd best be going, again I can never explain how sorry I am with words, but I am. Please find a way to truly forgive me and find it within yourself to see me as I am now, not as I was then." With that she walked back over to Legolas, the only person that she had ever talked to in the group. Two of the hobbits, Pippin and Merry, came up behind her,  
  
"Hello!" One of them said, his voice merry and bright, not at all what she would have expected right before they were to take off on one of the most dangerous quests she had ever seen, but then again her whole time in Rivendale had been full of surprises. She nodded and smiled,  
  
"You must be Rainia, our newest member!" The other one said, smiling even bigger.  
  
"Yes, I am. Who might you two be?" They looked at each other, and Rainia swore that if being happy could shoot you too the moon, they'd be there and back about fifteen times, and still have happiness left in them.  
  
"I'm Merry!"  
  
"I'm Pippin!" Rainia smiled and made a mental note to remember the two hobbits names. "You know its going to be very dangerous out there, and we'd be glad to give you emotional support and protect you in battle, if you'd be interested." Rainia smiled, but held back hysterical rounds of laughter,  
  
"Why thank-you, boys, making an offer like that, you must be pretty brave and extremely good fighters." Merry and Pippin looked at themselves in worry, if they had been flying to the moon, they would have crash-landed just then. They were speechless for once, which came to quite a shock for the rest of the group, before those two hobbits had never shut up.  
  
"Merry, Pippin, are you alright?" Legolas asked through his laughter.  
  
"Fine, just fine." Pippin finally breathed out.  
  
"Thank-you for the offer, but I think I might be able to make do without your help. As hard as it might be to decline, I feel as though I must." Rainia said dramatically, holding back her laughter.  
  
As they finished their introductions, Lord Elrond came out from behind some trees, a crowd of well wishers behind him carrying things likes flowers and food.  
  
"Now is the time for the departure of the Fellowship, our last chance at victory. We wish you well on your journey and hope that you will all return to us safely with your quest completed. Until that time let hope guide you, and your fighting spirits be strong, and always remember the task at hand." His tone was stern and of old age, Rainia nodded and smiled, she was finally going to do something good with her life. Something that people would not frown upon, but to wish her luck and praise her. It brought a feeling to her heart that she had forgotten, the feeling of achievement, of honor, of completion. And yet she was just starting on her journey, and Lord Elrond was right, there were hard times to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fellowship headed out with their spirits high, and their hopes even higher. Aragorn took the lead, then Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, and then Rainia and Legolas heading up the back.  
  
"How far do you think we shall make it tonight, Aragorn?" Boromir whispered to Aragorn,  
  
"I do not know, but I don't think we shall make it very far. Night is falling fast, and Gandalf will agree, it is not safe to travel at night anymore." Boromir nodded and returned to his scouting duties. Merry and Pippin could be heard whispering back and forth, but only Legolas and Rainia could understand what they were saying. Frodo and Gandalf walked in silence, but Gandalf took a noticeably more defensive stride as he walked next to the hobbit, never letting him stop very long, or keep his eyes of the group ahead and behind of them. Gandalf acted almost has his personal protector, never letting him stray far or for very long, and always wanted someone with him at all times. Gimli happily walked along, but he never let his eyes stray far from the elves behind him. It fitted his character, he was brought up to believe that elves were the enemy, like Legolas was brought up to believe dwarfs were the enemy, so they never really saw eye to eye without an argument. Rainia tried to overlook his prejudice against her, in time he would learn better, or at least she hoped he would. 


	2. Untrustworthy

Hello again! Okay I promise to keep my comments down to a minimum...but anyways I apologize in advance, this chapter is shorter then the other one..and I know the other one ended with Aragorn halting the group, but I uploaded the wrong document and ended up with the whole thing I had typed so far, instead of just what I meant to be the first chapter.  
  
Thanks for r/r!!  
  
Arwen  
  
*****************************  
  
Aragorn halted the group in front of a large, yet concealed, clearing.  
  
"We shall rest here tonight," his voice was stern, returning back to its old ranger tone.  
  
"I'll get the firewood!" Gimli called, picking up sticks and fallen branches making a pile in the middle of their camp. Boromir lit the fire with ease, giving their camp an eerie glow to it. The fire reflected their movements playfully, almost as if the fire was playing a game with them. It crackled with laughter and licked the untouched wood besides the burnt ones. Rainia set her few belongings near a rock a little distance away from where the group mainly rested. She pulled out her worn green blanket and pushed her small bag forward to use as a pillow. The hobbits resided near the fire, taking out utensils to cook laughing gaily. The fellowship sat around the fire, telling stories, and talking about their ideas for the days to come, what was traditionally done around a fire in these days. Rainia sat off by where she had made her bed for that night, trying to look occupied for the moment. As she turned around to grab some paper and a pen from her bag she heard Gandalf's warm voice creep up behind her,  
  
"Rainia, why don't you join us around the fire?" Rainia rolled her eyes,  
  
"I really don't think I am wanted there,"  
  
"Well I don't see why, I'm sure they would love your company. You just have to let them get to know you a little more, you know not everyone wants to kill you." She nodded, but remembered back to what Lord Elrond had shouted at her, how could they ever understand who she really is after that. You never have a second chance to make a first impression. "I know what your thinking, Rainia, and its not true. Wasn't it Merry and Pippin who offered you protection out of the goodness of their hearts, and Legolas who came to help you, even after he knew your past." He looked kindly on her as she held back her tears, "come now, Rainia, don't be ashamed of your past, no one has ever not done something that they later regretted, don't let it stop you now." Gandalf gave her a hug, letting her feel comfort, another feeling that was long ago forgotten. "Now will you come to your senses and join us around the fire?" She smiled,  
  
"I guess so, Gandalf." The wizard smiled, "thank-you" she finally mustered quietly so the others wouldn't hear. Reluctantly she followed him to the fire, Pippin and Merry popped up as soon as she made her appearance.  
  
"Would you like some soup, Rainia?" Pippin asked enthusiastically, Merry holding up a large pot of soup already pouring her a bowl. She smiled, and shook her head slightly. Apparently she was getting soup weather she liked it or not. Boromir and Aragorn sat together in silence, staring blankly at her. She knew they didn't trust her, not for a second, which is what bothered her. Could she trust them? Gimli sat next to them, slurping his soup happily, he barely noticed that Rainia had finally made an appearance. Legolas sat next to the hobbits, listening to the night's sounds, trying to pick up even the slightest bit of movement. Gandalf took his seat next to Frodo, starting a conversation with the hobbit, but never taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"Here you go!" Merry handed Rainia the steaming soup, both of them beaming. She thanked them and sat down on the ground. With a smile, and a hardy appetite she took a small sip of the soup. It may not have been grommet cooking, but to her starved lips it tasted like a little piece of heaven. Her little piece of heaven. "Do you like it?" Merry popped up in front of her, still smiling.  
  
"Its delicious," she took another larger sip, trying to savor the sweet taste. She was used to only getting a little food here and there, nothing spectacular or anything, but it was food none the less. She was thankful for it, then again she was thankful for a lot of things. Merry and Pippin seemed overjoyed by her answer, running back to Sam smiling and laughing. Rainia shook her head, and took another large sip. She felt wonderful that night, like for once everything in her life was right. She was warm, eating desirable food, and she could hear other voices laughing, and singing merry tunes. For some reason this brought comfort to her, it had been a long time since she had company with her, but as the years pasted she seemed to forget everything else about that night, only remembering the feeling she had.  
  
"Rainia, can I ask you a question?" Legolas's voice was hesitant, his question had been building up inside of him for quite some time, Rainia assumed.  
  
"Depends on the question," she had to be vague, she didn't want to answer questions about her past, or about what it was like being a bounty hunter. For that matter anything that linked to her past was out of the question, because if they really knew, none of them would ever trust her.  
  
"Did you mean what you said, back in the dungeon, when you said 'every head has a price on it, and you were just collecting'?" he looked her in the eyes. If she lied, he would know, and that is what scared him. Rainia looked down, she had meant it, which it what scared her. She didn't know if she could ever change her ways. Legolas sighed, he knew what her answer was without her even speaking. Those words were so cruel and harsh, the words of someone who thought only in their best interests, of someone not to be trusted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night was long and cold. Legolas and Aragorn took watch that night, while the others rested uneasily. Raina kept thinking about what Legolas had asked her, she knew that he wouldn't trust her now, people can't change over night. But she found herself wishing that some how it were possible, that people really could change over night, but it was like wishing for the sun to always shine. It was impossible. Especially for someone like her.  
  
She wasn't the only one who found sleep near impossible. Frodo rested uneasily in and out of sleep. His thoughts focused on what has become of him. He knew what he must do when the Fellowship reached Mount Doom, he knew he was going to die. He was leading all of them to their deaths, he couldn't let it continue on. Poor Merry and Pippin who rushed into this, barely knowing anything about the outside world. Sam, his faithful friend, who would go to the ends of the earth if Frodo had asked him too. He had a life back home, one that Frodo wasn't as lucky to have. Aragorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor, protecting him. He still had a hard time grasping that. He could have been a thousand other places, and yet he came to help a hobbit, without even knowing his name. How Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir vowed to protect him at all costs, these were people he hadn't even met, and yet they were willing to sacrifice their lives for him. And of course there was Gandalf, the keen old wizard who seemed to know everyone in Middle Earth. Even a bounty hunter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and Aragorn circled the camp endlessly, keeping their senses locked on what was happening around them, their weapons stretched out in front of them. Their breathing was tense and heavy, but still silent. Their footsteps made no echo in the ground below, it was as if they were walking on air. The leaves were nonexistent, and the countless twigs and branches were like rubber. Aragorn beckoned Legolas over to him with his hand.  
  
"Do you trust her?" He pointed at what he thought was the sleeping Rainia, who in reality could hear every word whispered about her. Her senses were also keen that night, and her weapons lay within reach.  
  
"People change, Aragorn, she is one of them."  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Aragorn looked back down at her, "do you trust her?"  
  
"She hasn't tried to hurt any of us yet, has she?"  
  
"Not yet," Aragorn said confidently, awaiting an attack from her any day now.  
  
"Then we have no choice but to trust her." Aragorn looked down at Rainia again, she could feel his eyes drilling into the back of her head, pushing for answers to his many questions. "I mean, Gandalf looks like he would trust her with his life, and Lord Elrond must have had a good reason to put her in the Fellowship, I don't see why we shouldn't trust her." Aragorn looked down at Rainia again,  
  
"Its just something about her, I don't know, its just something." His voice trailed off, as if he wasn't talking to Legolas anymore, as if he was talking to someone of a higher power. Someone they couldn't' see.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Fellowship started out early the next morning, just as Aragorn had warned them they would. They left no sign of camp, they didn't need unwanted followers. Aragorn took the lead, but this time Gandalf and Frodo came behind him. Today they did not speak, for rumored ears of the enemy were coming close. Boromir and the other three hobbits soon followed, all of their senses lifted up to their fullest. Gimli, Legolas, and Rainia made up the end, each looking around suspiciously at their surroundings. Around midday they stopped to rest, in the middle of the Misty Mountains. Boromir had engaged Merry and Pippin in a little training session, they needed to at least know the basics of how to defend themselves in battle, if the time were to ever come. Frodo, Sam, and Legolas sat laughing and encouraging the hobbits, Rainia a little ways away from them. Gandalf and Aragorn took watches, sitting in total serenity on top of a rock. Rainia looked over at the two of them, she envied how at peace they could be, now of all times. She always feared of something, but she didn't know what. If was as if she feared the future.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Rainia?" He questioned, as Rainia seemed to be staring into nothingness, with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I'm fine, its just," she stopped herself mid-sentence, the Prince of Mirkwood did not what to hear of her worries. He looked into her eyes,  
  
"Just what?" She looked away, for a moment, trying to decide if to tell him or not. Then she looked back into his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"It's hard to explain, but I will try my best." She paused and breathed in, "it's as if I fear something that hasn't even happened, as if I fear the future. I don't understand the feeling in the least bit, but somehow it scares me." Legolas nodded,  
  
"But why fear the future? It can bring many good things to you, it should be something that is looked forward to."  
  
"My future has never brought good things to me."  
  
"It brought you here, didn't it?"  
  
"To a place were I am not trusted by even my own companions." Legolas looked down, and remembered what Aragorn had said the night before,  
  
"You were awake weren't you?" She nodded,  
  
"It isn't anything I haven't heard before." Legolas opened his mouth as to say something, but then closed it. He thought for what seemed like a long time as to what to say, but no words came to him. "I just want you to know this, Legolas," she paused and brought his face back up to face hers, "I am here because I want to be here, thought I may feel unwanted, I believe enough in the cause to want to help. I know that in time they will all learn that people are not what they seem, and I am not here to kill anyone of you." He smiled,  
  
"Rainia, I know you want to be here, or you wouldn't have come. And I want you to know that I trust you, and Gandalf trusts you. Give the others a chance, let them in your life a little. Then they will too learn to trust you." His words came to him so easily, but sounded as if he had planed to say them all along. She smiled, within her entire life no one had ever said such kind words to her. He had told her that he trusted her, which was yet another rare thing in times such as these. She didn't understand why he trusted her though, she had barely told him anything about her, at least voluntarily. How could he trust a girl such as her?  
  
How could he trust an Angel of Death?  
  
************************************  
  
Yes, yes I know much shorter then the last chapter.it was ten pages and this was only four..sorry about that!!!! I promise I'll get the new one up as soon as possible, its just this seemed like the right place to stop the chapter..  
  
Thanks again for reading!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Love ya!  
  
Arwen 


	3. Feelings of Uncertainty

Gandalf and Aragorn sat together talking about the following days plans, but Aragorn's eyes never strayed far from where Rainia and Legolas stood talking. He tried hard to conceal his surprise when she grabbed his chin so that he could see into her eyes, he hadn't even flinched. Aragorn couldn't make out what they were saying, they were too far away for even a rangers ears to hear.  
  
"You don't trust her, do you?" Gandalf's words were soft, almost sounding hurt. His eyes showed no emotion, it was a strange combination to see and hear. Aragorn knew exactly who he was talking about, though he was ashamed to admit it in front of one of her friend's.  
  
"Its something about her, I don't know what, but I just feel I cannot trust her."  
  
"Don't let Elrond's foolish words cloud your mind, think for yourself Aragorn, do not let others do it for you."  
  
"Its not that Gandalf, its just a feeling, I can't explain it, but something in my heart tells me not to trust her."  
  
"Is it because she tried to kill Lady Arwen? Is that what is clouding your judgement?" Aragorn paused, and thought about this. The day of the council he had been infuriated to find out that someone had tried to kill Arwen, let alone someone who tired to come to the council of Lord Elrond. She seemed so comfortable talking with Gandalf and Legolas, only the two guards with Legolas seemed to mind her presence. He thought back to the words he had said, to her reaction, to how he felt. She had looked so helpless then, as if she had suddenly given up on life. As if she had her final straw with the world. He almost felt sympathy for the poor elven girl, at least until Lord Elrond reveled it was Arwen whom she had tried to kill. He sat and pondered this question for a long time, Gandalf just took to smoking his pipe for awhile, grinning to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas's eyes fell trained on something in the distance. His mouth fell open as he called, "Gandalf! Look to the east!" Gandalf's gaze fell to where Legolas motioned  
  
"Its nothing, Legolas, just a puff of cloud!" Boromir shouted, not giving it another thought.  
  
"But it's moving to fast to be clouds, and against the wind!" Aragorn thought out loud, "everyone hide! We cannot be seen!" He shouted, cleaning up remnants of their camp. Legolas whirled around and grabbed Rainia, much to her protest, and hid them underneath a bush. He pulled the slim branches over their heads, to keep them from view. They didn't dare breath, they didn't dare move. The scouts of Mordor where above them, and if they were reported as getting close to Mordor, then they would fail on their quest. This time failure was not an option.  
  
The creatures only passed them for barely a second, but that second seemed like forever to the small fellowship. As soon as they had passed over head and where a little ways away from them, the fellowship came out of hiding. Rainia glared at Legolas,  
  
"What the hell was that about!" She shouted at him, still furious for his sudden action of grabbing and protecting her. "I can take care of myself know!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be this angry, I mean I didn't mean you any harm by it." Rainia sighed, she knew he was right, it was just something unexpected. She didn't like being treated like she was just a silly woman who needed a man's protection. She could take care of herself, she had been doing that for as long as she could remember. She hated standing on the sidelines, just watching. She would rather be in the game, or in this case, the battle.  
  
The day drew on, although it wasn't eventless. Since the south gate was being watched, they decided to take the mountain pass. Rainia remembered being some what cold, which was somewhat unusual for an elf. Usually they could handle temperature extremes, but maybe this was too extreme. She found no trouble walking on the snow, her weight seemed nonexistent as she gilded over the snow without leaving even a trace of a footprint in the knee-deep snow. The others weren't faring as well as the elves though. They had become freezing, with ice starting to from on their wind burnt faces. After awhile the snow became too deep for the hobbits to cross, and they had to be carried. Aragorn took Frodo, Boromir Merry, Legolas Sam, and Rainia Pippin, Gandalf now lead the group, too stubborn to go back. As they reached a turn in the bend Rainia could hear a strong voice ringing in her ears. They were speaking some sort of strange language that she didn't understand, but as she hear this voice the wind picked up and the mountain seemed to be destroying itself. Apparently Legolas heard the voice,  
  
"Its Saruman! He's trying to bring down the mountain!" He shouted above the wind, his voice barely heard by the last straggling members.  
  
"We must turn back!" Aragorn shouted  
  
"No, we cannot turn back," Gandalf was as stubborn as ever, he leaped to the ledge of the mountain and called out another strange tongued spell. It didn't work. The last thing Rainia could remember was seeing piles of snow crash down on her, then her mind went blank again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her mind was spinning, the last thing she could remember was the snow crashing on top of her head, and her side somehow cracking. Her wound hadn't healed as well as she thought it had. She awoke in a strange place, it was much like Rivendale with its complex designs craved into beautiful pieces of wood, but somehow it was different. This place was dead in the middle of a forest, Rivendale was next to a river, with a small forest around it.  
  
"I see you have awaken," a soft voice came from the doorway, she whirled around to see Legolas standing there smiling.  
  
"Where am I?" Her question must have sounded stupid, it was obviously some type of elvish settlement, but she could not place it.  
  
"We are in Lothlorien, you were knocked out by some rocks that fell on you. So we carried you here, so that you could get some medical attention."  
  
"Where is Gandalf?" Rainia looked around her, it was unlike Gandalf not to be sitting next to an injured friend, she assumed he must be out somewhere maybe with one of the hobbits. Legolas looked down,  
  
"He fell at the Bridge of Khazad-dum." He looked at her, his smile had vanished and she knew in his heart he was crying, but he wouldn't show it, not here, not now. Rainia was in a state of utter disbelief, her one true friend was gone. Her breathing became more rapid, her eyes didn't blink. She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes, she didn't even try to hide them. Her world seemed a lot darker then, her last light had gone out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was an unwelcome feeling inside of her heart, for once in her life she felt helpless. Gandalf had always defended her, protected her, he had shown her the way of the light. He was the reason that she had changed her ways, without him she didn't feel like she could go on that same road. She could feel her old instincts coming over her, her eyes becoming wider, more in tune with the world around her. Her ears began to sort out certain words, only hearing the words that were important to her. She laid her head back down, her eyes squeezed shut. She begged herself not to give in, to remember what Gandalf had taught her. He had seemed so confident in the fact that she could change, it was not too late. But what if he was wrong. What if she couldn't change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a time of sorrow for all of the Fellowship, but they could not rest long. Just as long as it took Rainia to heal, then they would leave, it was the only thing they could do. The waiting was the hardest part, sometimes it looked as thought they would be ready to leave within a day or so, others looked as though she would never recover. She had a bad wound on her side, apparently it had been there all along, the rocks had only made it worse. Her head contained large gashes, her shoulders suffered the worst of all. They guessed that she had protected the young hobbit, Pippin, by hunching her shoulders forward, cause the rocks to hit that instead. Her arms were full of cuts, some large, some small, others looked like craters, each one was unique in its own way. She had suffered a lot of blood loss, even with the elvish medicine, hopes of her surviving where weak. The Fellowship had tried its best to bandage up her cuts, but it didn't stop the bleeding all together. It had taken them several days to get to Lothlorien, it was a miracle that she had survived that. The days the Fellowship could wait where slowly dwindling away, as the already short amount of time they were given to do the quest in became even shorter. It looked as though they were going to lose yet another member.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas sat next to the sleeping Rainia, her wild hazel colored hair made a halo around her head. She seemed to be fighting something inside of her, as if she was fighting herself. Her eyes were squeezed tightly together, and there was something about her, something had changed. Not the bright array of bandages that now covered her, but something about her presence. But Legolas couldn't place it. He looked closely at her face, it was lined with small cuts around her lower face and eyes, and then larger gashes in the forehead. They had finally gotten an answer to their question on if she was trustworthy or not, and for once in his life, Aragorn was wrong.  
  
"Legolas" a warm voice said from behind him  
  
"Lady Galadriel, how nice to see you." His voice was damp, he was still shaken from seeing Gandalf die like he did. He died protecting the Fellowship, he died for the hobbits, he died for the men, he died for the elves, it didn't matter. He died to save Middle Earth, now Legolas felt as though he owed it to him to complete the mission, it would feel wrong otherwise.  
  
"Your not the only one who feels pain, you should not feel so alone."  
  
"I know, it's a strange feeling though," he paused and looked up into her ice cold eyes, the eyes that could pierce even the darkest of souls, "being alone that is." Lady Galadriel smiled slyly, and looked down at Rainia,  
  
"She has felt it all of her life, and feels it even more now." Legolas looked down at her, his confused mouth stuttering for words. "She has lost the only person who ever was her true friend. The one person who helped the lost child died, and she wasn't there to help him. Its taking a toll on her heart, right now it is clouded with self-doubt. But she is not as alone as she thinks she is." She looked at Legolas, "you are here for her." 


	4. Change of Heart, Change of Soul

Hello again!  
  
I know I spared you last chap. by not having a little note on top, but right now I need an excuse to not do my english exam, from the english teacher from HADES thank you very much! Anyways, I know I've kinda drifted from only being told in Legolas's and Rainia's POV's, no need to remind me there!!! Also all the crap that sucks is mine, everything else is Tolkien's.  
  
Thanks again for r/r!!  
  
Love ya!  
  
Arwen  
  
Aragorn became impatient, they had waited too long for Rainia to recover, they were loosing time. Nowadays time was everything. Slowly he made his way into her room, determined to leave once and for all. He noted Legolas sitting besides her, he had done that ever since Lady Galadriel had talked to him, it was as if she asked him to, but he did not seem at all unhappy about sitting by her side. In fact they seemed to have become friends as the time past, Aragorn started to feel a little sad about what he had to do, he was going to have to leave her behind.  
  
"Good morning, Rainia, Legolas." He tried to sound cheery, but he still felt a little sad for what he had to do. Legolas nodded along with Rainia, she seemed to be doing better. "Rainia, I wanted to know if you were up for traveling again." Rainia smiled and nodded,  
  
"I am as long as I am welcomed." She chose her words carefully, she knew he didn't trust her, and she was only starting to get to know Legolas. But she still felt alone. And uncertain. Was Gandalf wrong? Could she really change? She didn't know, it was a secret only time could tell.  
  
"Alright then, we will leave this afternoon." Aragorn said softly, he never addressed her question to as if she was welcomed or not. He didn't want to tell her the answer, because she wasn't welcomed by all. It seemed only the hobbits Pippin, Merry, and Frodo, and of course Legolas had taken a liking to her. In fact they seemed to forgive her for her actions right away, no questions asked. Boromir, Sam, Gimli, and himself had done quite the opposite. "If Lady Galadriel approves, as we are well aware of, you tend to lie about how you are feeling." He raised an eyebrow, Rainia smiled out of guilt. She knew what he was referring to, the large wound in her side.  
  
"I promise, Aragorn, I am perfectly fine, I am sure Lady Galadriel will have no problem with me leaving. In fact if it is like some of the other more recent visits I have had, she'll probably be throwing a party because I left!" Rainia said sarcastically, Legolas laughed, but Aragorn failed to see the humor in it. He just nodded and walked out of the room in search of Lady Galadriel.  
  
Almost if on cue, she appeared gracefully walking down the hall, she still bore the same emotionless expression that she always wore, even in the saddest and the happiest of times. Her expression never changed.  
  
"Lady Galadriel," He bowed, as was their custom,  
  
"Lord Aragorn," she paused and stared into his eyes, searching through his brain, as was her power to do so. "She is well enough to travel, physically, but mentally, I do not know. It has been several days since I last saw her, but I do hope that the presence of Legolas has helped her condition."  
  
"What do you mean, condition?"  
  
"She is like the black sheep in the middle of the white. However, Gandalf was a shepherd, not only willing to extended his kindness to all the white sheep, but to the single black sheep as well."  
  
"I am afraid I do not understand, Lady Galadriel," Aragorn admitted, her words were woven poetically and beautifully, but he could not grasp the meaning. She had to have a family, she could not be completely alone.  
  
"She has no family," Lady Galadriel read his thoughts again, it was some sort of a habit for her he guessed. "She has always been alone, until Gandalf the Gray came to her. He showed kindness to someone who was an outcast of society. I do not commend her actions in the past, but I do understand why she did what she did. It was not a question of heart or of evil, but of survival. Gandalf knew and understood this, but he also taught her a new way of life, just a few short months ago he finally convinced her to leave." Aragorn sat in amazement at these words. He had no idea. He finally knew the answer to Gandalf's question on the Misty Mountains, he did dislike her because of what had happened all those years ago. How she had tired to kill Arwen. His sweet Arwen. "Aragorn, you should not feel any pity, she would never except any. She desires to earn your trust, not your pity because of her past." He nodded,  
  
"Thank-you," he muttered softy and walked down the corridor. Lady Galadriel smiled and nodded as he scurried down the corridor, then she too left in the opposite direction, her long white gown chasing after her heels.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Aragorn had promised, they left within the hour. Rainia's head still throbbed with pain, but she didn't let the others know this. Even Lady Galadriel didn't know this. But she had to leave, it wasn't like her to sit around and wait, there were more pressing issues at hand. The group took off down stream in a set of canoes, each members eyes trained on each side of the shore line, never letting it fall out of sight. She stroked the water hard, pulling the canoe faster then the others. She was the lead though, it was a self appointed position, that was earned as they gilded down the river. Legolas found it hard to keep up with her stroke, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"It's not a race, Rainia!" Gimli shouted, annoyed that they were starting to separate from the group. He could no longer make out the shoreline, because it was going by him too fast for him to comprehend what he saw.  
  
"He's right you know Rainia, you need to save up your energy, there will be many battles to come." Aragorn's tone was light and 'all knowing'. Rainia rolled her eyes and slowed down the canoe to match the pace of the rest of the group. She hated being told what to do. It wasn't her style.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Only hours later they made their way to the end of the river, near two great statues of the kings of old Gondor. Aragorn and Boromir looked upon them affectionately, their jaws dropped in awe. Only a few yards down the river was a giant waterfall, longer and wider then any Rainia had ever seen. Though she had never stayed long enough in one place to notice the beauty around it. She could never let herself get close to anyone. If she were to kill someone, she would rather have no lingering regrets, no attachments. Hell, she was closer to the Fellowship then she ever was with anyone, with the exception of Gandalf. Gandalf was the only one to see the real her. And now he was gone. And she would live. He was kind and gentle, caring and understanding, she was emotionless and cruel, why would the world choose her to live and him to die. The wrath of the gods was growing stronger on her, not leasing.  
  
The group had made camp near the shore, by an assortment of stone ruins from a long forgotten city. In time all things come to be forgotten. Even things that should have never been forgotten. Things happen that were never meant to happen. Time passes quickly, and with it takes away memories. Only time has seemed to forgotten the elves, the soul group of people who could remember the things that others have forgotten. Rainia wandered around the ruins, sliding her hand across various structures around her.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" A familiar voice came from behind her, startling her from her trance.  
  
"What is?" She answered back to the prince, still breathing hard from the sudden shock. Even warriors can be caught off guard. They too can become frightened just as easily as others.  
  
"This city must have been around during the War of the Ring, it must have been one of the ones attacked by the dark lords Army." Rainia turned to face Legolas, who seemed intrigued by the old stone walls of the once great city.  
  
"It must have been a great city, I imagine, a lot of death occurred here. I do not find that fascinating. Not in the least bit." She looked around her. She was standing were tons of innocent people were killed. The Dark Lord never showed any mercy. The men, the women, even the children were brutally killed. How could he find that fascinating.  
  
Legolas fell silent, she was a bounty hunter after all, why was she feeling saddened by death. She had killed innocents before, and seemed to have no regret over it. "Rainia, why do you feel saddened over this? I mean you have to be well acquainted with death by now, why does this bother you so?" She whirled around in furry to face him. How dare he. How dare he say something like that to her.  
  
"You have no right, Prince or no Prince, asking me that question!" She fought back tears in her eyes, he was just like all of the others. He never thought any more of her then a bounty hunter. And here she thought that he trusted her. "You don't know me!" She shouted at him, feeling the soft tears streaking down her face.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry," he stuttered holding out his hand to comfort her. He hadn't meant the words like he had said them, she was right, they did sound like he was insulting her or something. But he wasn't. In no way did he ever mean to harm her. He was just curious, but curiosity can lead to more pain then ever intended.  
  
"Just get away from me, I never want to see you again!" She said coldly and ran off into the woods.  
  
"Rainia!" Legolas called after her, but she didn't come back. He deserved it after all he guessed, he had pretty much insulted her in the worst way imaginable.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat below a giant oak tree, crying freely for the first time in her life. She hadn't even tired to hide her tears from Legolas, but the pain was unbearable. She thought he was starting to become a friend, or at least trying to anyways. And she didn't mind. She welcomed it. This is what she had been trying to avoid, she had exposed a little portion of her soul, and had it stomped on. He still thought of her as a cold hearted murder. Not a living, breathing, person.  
  
"Rainia?" She heard a small voice from in front of her, she lifted her head from her arms and looked out towards the voice.  
  
"Frodo," she tried to smile, but it looked more fake then real.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He came up and sat next to her, having to look up to see her face. Rainia blushed and tried to wipe some of her tears. She looked down at him,  
  
"Its nothing, really, don't worry about me." Frodo still looked patiently,  
  
"First of all you're not insulting me in anyway, you're not being sarcastic to me, your actually being civil, and your crying in front of someone. I don't think its nothing, it think its something." Rainia smiled and let out a little laugh. What Frodo said was true, all she had done was insult, be sarcastic, and be unruly to the fellowship the whole time she had been in contact with them. "You see, it's not to hard to smile and be happy." The carefree hobbit in Frodo started to come out, instead of the focused and serious one she had come to know.  
  
"It's really nothing, just something someone said, that's all." Rainia tried to make it sound as though she really didn't care, but Frodo wasn't fooled.  
  
"Who was it? What did they say?" He was becoming worse then one of the gossiping townswomen she had grown up around. They would butt into others private business, and then tell half the town only half-truths. She laughed out loud think about Frodo in a dress running around the town square butting into others lives. "I don't know how you find my questions funny, but its cheering you up, I guess."  
  
"Its not that, it's just your starting to remind me of some people I know back home." She smiled, and her tears began to dry up.  
  
"Oh, well, thanks I guess." Frodo looked slightly confused trying to figure out how he would reminder her of someone, but he decided not to pry. Rainia was someone not be to trifled with.  
  
"Thanks for cheering me up, Frodo, it meant a lot to me." She smiled and stood up, extending her hand to the hobbit. He took it and stood up,  
  
"Your welcome, I guess, I still have yet to realize how I have done it, but I guess it worked." He rambled on for about a minute, Rainia just smiled and nodded. Soon they went their separate ways, Frodo a little deeper into the woods towards where Aragorn was standing, and Rainia a little closer to camp.  
  
She walked down through the path, humming a sweet lullaby as she went. About half way down the small trail she noticed Legolas and Gimli talking to each other. She had no desire to ever talk to the Prince of Mirkwood again, let alone see his face, but she had ever right to be there as he did. He may have been a Prince, but this wasn't Mirkwood anymore and so she decided the hell with royalty. He was no different then any of them, and as such would not be treated any different. So she kept walking, her stride long, and her pace quickened ever so slightly.  
  
"Rainia!" She heard a voice call after her as she strode by, she rolled her eyes. It was none other then the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas himself.  
  
"Oh, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, how may I serve you today your highness? For I am nothing but lowly, murderous scum with no self respect or emotions for that matter." She said sarcastically, and made a large dramatic crusty.  
  
"Rainia, don't do this! You know I didn't mean it in that way!"  
  
"Oh, by whatever do you mean, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. I can not be offended by royalty, it is my life to serve you and make you happy. My emotions are but secondary to yours, your highness."  
  
"Stop it Rainia, and I'm sorry for what I said, I should have never said it in the first place."  
  
"Oh but its okay for you to think it?!? Is that it!?!" She leaped up from her crusty, and faced the elf. Her body surging with anger, and her mouth uttering out words of hate.  
  
"I didn't mean that!" Legolas became defensive, and grew angrier with the girl. "What I mean to say is that I am sorry, you deserve better. You have changed, and I shouldn't question your morals!"  
  
"Oh, so before now it is okay to call me a cold hearted murder!"  
  
"No that's not it! You not understanding what I am saying!"  
  
"Well then explain it to me all knowing Legolas! For a silly peasant girl like me would never understand the things you do!"  
  
"You're not the same person as you once where! Of all people, you should know that!"  
  
"How do you know that I have changed! For all you know I am the same!" Rainia turned away from Legolas, not letting him plead his case. She didn't want to continue the argument, it was pointless. It hurt her more then it helped her. Legolas grabbed her arm,  
  
"I know because the kindness you have showed all of us isn't the kindness of what you call a 'cold hearted murder.'" He spoke softly, apologetically, and soothingly.  
  
"How would you know. Your world is perfect, you would never understand things of this nature." She hissed at him and ran away from his grasp. She continued down to the camp, running away from the pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli stood in awe at what he just saw. The two elves just going at each other, just hours after they seemed to be becoming friends. He looked over at Legolas, who stood like a statue, frozen, silent.  
  
"I hope you could pardon my curiosity in this question, but what was that all about, Legolas?" Gimli leaned on his axe, and waited for an answer. Legolas still stood there in silence, watching the path that she had ran down just moments earlier. "Legolas?"  
  
"Curiosity can cost you the battle, Gimli, it can cost you the battle." His words were airy and distant. Gimli just shook his head, it was better to leave him alone. He could ask more when he was more up to it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn stood with Frodo a top a large tower that was now partially destroyed. Frodo had just offered him the ring, and he had refused it. He told him that he would protect him, until the end. There was a sudden rustling in the trees, Frodo grabbed out his sword, it glowed a haunting bluish color.  
  
"Get out of here Frodo! Run!" Aragorn called, pushing the hobbit in the other direction of the Orcs as they came from out of the trees. Frodo nodded in understanding, and he ran down into the forest away from the large swarm of Orcs now attacking Aragorn. Aragorn drew his sword, and lifted to one side, slashing it through the Orcs that dare came near him. His blood splattered sword showed no mercy, slicing through even two Orcs at a time. But in this world it was kill or be killed. This was the world of the battle. This was his domain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gimli and Legolas ran at top speed towards where all the Orcs where, where Aragorn was fighting by himself. They came upon a large clearing where Aragorn stood in the middle of, fighting, killing, doing what came so naturally to each of them.  
  
"Find the halflings!" A bigger, strong Orc commanded. He had a giant white hand on his face, the white hand of Saruman. They figured him to be the commander of the army, he would be their target. Legolas shot arrows from his bow like there was no tomorrow, and Gimli pranced around thrashing his axe about, through things even twice his size.  
  
"Move, Legolas!" A voice from within the trees called, he turned to see where is was coming from, then he saw it. An Orc had sneaked up behind him, and was about to stab him in the back with his sword. Rainia leaped down from her hiding spot on one of the branches on the trees and slid her sword through the Orc.  
  
"You certainly know how to make an entrance!" Legolas shouted to her as he continued to attack the Orcs surrounding him. He swung his arms around in a cat like way, gracefully, and so easily stabbing the close range Orcs with the arrows.  
  
"You know most people might greet the people who save their lives with I don't know, a thank you maybe!" She shouted, effortlessly and expertly fighting off the Orcs around her. Slowly the Orcs pushed them together, until their backs where touching, and they were surrounded. "Got any ideas?"  
  
"No, nothing yet."  
  
"This usually is a problem, don't you think?"  
  
"Yep, most defiantly." The elves seemed to have made a mutual compromise on the battlefield, forgetting what harsh words they had spoken to each other only moments before. They spoke as if nothing at all had happened, but there were most pressing issues at hand, they could not let their personal affairs get in the way.  
  
"Alright, you take the Orcs on your side, and I'll take the Orcs on my side."  
  
"Oh, what an original idea."  
  
"Got anything better, genius?"  
  
"As I said, not yet."  
  
"Well if you haven't noticed, we don't exactly have all day now do we?" Legolas sighed,  
  
"Alright, lets go." He said, pulling out another arrow and readied himself for a huge fight. Rainia bent down in a defensive stance, waiting for an Orc to come at her.  
  
"Let's try to break our way through, we can't fight them all."  
  
"We could, but then we'd just die."  
  
"Oh would you just shut up and agree already! We don't have time for this!"  
  
"On three. One, two, three!" They leaped into action. Rainia swinging her sword like a maniac, just trying to break through the horde of Orcs around them. She could feel a stinging sensation in her back shoulder, but she had no time for pain now. If she stopped, she died. Now she was completely surrounded by them, slashing the sword around her completely. She heard someone fighting next to her, but she didn't have the time to see whom. She assumed it was Gimli, because Legolas was on the other side of the forest by now, and Aragorn would never help her.  
  
The world spun so fast. The next thing she knew, she was following Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas to help Boromir. Along with all the Orcs lucky enough to escape their violent massacre only moments before. The two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, stood holding their swords behind Boromir, who was shot twice already with giant black arrows. The giant and muscular Orc who appeared to be the captain of the group was the one holding the crossbow, in it was his last arrow, aimed at Boromir's heart. Aragorn leapt into action, stopping the last arrow before it hit Boromir's chest. As Aragorn fought with the Orc, Rainia ran to the dying Boromir, Gimli and Legolas killed some of the remaining Orcs, but were not able to kill them all, many escaped this battle, but surely they would die the next one.  
  
Rainia focused her energy to helping Boromir, first she removed the two arrows that pierced his flesh, then sought bandages from her pouch from around her waist. Bandages were something that she learned to be a necessity on her travels, she had a tendency to open her mouth a lot when she should stay silent, so she carried them with her everywhere in a little leather pouch strung across her waist on the same string as her sword.  
  
"Rainia?" Boromir's voice was weak, Rainia pushed her hand over his mouth to silence him,  
  
"Shhh, do not talk, you need to conserve your strength." She scolded him, and continued her bandaging of his wounds, "I'm no elfish healer, but that hold for awhile. Make sure to change the bandages from time to time, there is nothing worse then having an infection while we are keeping up this pace."  
  
"Why are you helping me?" He looked at her confused, she had given him the impression of being self-centered and uncaring of anyone else's needs. He would have expected Aragorn or Legolas to help him, not the bounty hunter. Rainia looked down on him with soft eyes,  
  
"Wouldn't you have helped me?" Boromir imminently felt guilty when she said this. He wouldn't have helped her, he would have walked away. And here she was helping him, saving his life. She had laid down her sword, and turned her back to the battle, to help him. He hadn't even said two words to her since she came with them, let alone thought any good of her.  
  
***********************************************  
  
OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! I know that I didn't exactly follow the battle scene in the book and/or the movie!!! No need to point that one out!! And some of my comebacks are cheesy and stuff, but you don't need to point that one out either!!!  
  
Thanks again for reading..now back to the gates of hell with my english exam review!!! 


	5. Stolen Kiss

Hello!  
  
Okay note time, Rainia is mine, everything else belongs to Tolkien. Although I would not mind owning Lord of the Rings, I don't. I know this chapter is REALLY short, but this was a good place to end it, and I didn't want to add anything else to this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer!!!  
  
Thanks for r/r!  
  
Love ya!  
  
Arwen  
  
**************************  
  
When the battle ended, the stench of flesh blood sifted through the air around them. The battle would have been deemed a success, except for the fact that during the confusion Frodo and Sam had left, leaving the fate of Middle Earth to themselves. They didn't want to be the cause of all of these people's deaths. It just wasn't worth it. It was today the remaining fellowship would part ways for a few weeks, Boromir needing the help of strong elfish medicine, and the others urging to continue to help the cause. It was decided that Legolas and Rainia would take Boromir to Mirkwood, to have him healed, and Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli continue on to the city of Rohan. In a few weeks, Rainia, Legolas, and a healed Boromir would meet them at Rohan and then they would continue on from there. Although the decision wasn't entirely pleasing to Rainia, she would have to travel in company of Legolas, who she was still angry at. But she did as she was told.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two weeks of hard traveling went by, and the small band of friends had found their way into the halls of Mirkwood standing in front of the throne of their king. All three of the companions were weak and weary, they had covered many miles in a sort amount of time.  
  
"Legolas, what are the names of your companions?" King Thranduil sat like a stone statue, not moving, he didn't even look like he was even breathing. Legolas nodded,  
  
"This is Boromir from Gondor, his father is the chief leader of their country." Boromir smiled weakly, and Legolas continued, "we have brought him here because he is in need of medicine that we do not have on the trail."  
  
"Then he shall receive the proper care here, who is your other companion?"  
  
"Rainia, my name is Rainia." She spoke for Legolas, she never did appreciate someone else introducing her like she couldn't talk. King Thranduil looked confused,  
  
"A she-elf?"  
  
"Last time I checked, yes." Her old sarcastic tone came out, and Legolas gave her a quick warning glance. Since she was in presence of a king and in his city, he called the shots. If he didn't like her, she could be thrown in the dungeon. But the King just smiled, and whispered something to the guard on his left. But she could understand the King's confusion, her hair was pulled back and she despised dresses, so she wore what was traditionally a male's clothing.  
  
"Well I welcome you, Rainia, I apologize for my mistake." He signaled two guards, "take the man, Boromir, to the healing wing."  
  
"Yes, my lord." One of them replied, and they lifted Boromir so that he stood supported by their shoulders.  
  
"Now, Lady Rainia, I am sure you would love to get out of those traveling clothes of yours, and into a gown, yes?" Rainia smiled faintly,  
  
"I would love to," she forced the words out, trying to maintain a smile. Legolas held back his laughter, the words 'Rainia' and 'dress' were never used in the same sentence, except for the one 'Rainia hates dresses'.  
  
"Good, then I shall send handmaids to your chambers to tailor one for you to go to dinner in."  
  
"I can't wait," her old sarcastic self started to peek out again, but this time she didn't care. King Thranduil smiled and nodded to two handmaids standing nearby, who practically grabbed Rainia and dragged her away. Legolas smiled and followed her out, until he reached his old chambers. Her expression was priceless, to think a warrior like her afraid of a simple evening dress.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas stood outside the door to Rainia's chambers, it was dinner time, and he didn't want to miss a chance to laugh at her before he would be in the presence of other elves who would fine his behavior unproper. He knocked slowly on the door,  
  
"You couldn't pay me to wear this in public," Rainia's agitated voice came, but no Rainia.  
  
"You do realize that if your not there, my father will notice."  
  
"Tell him I died or something! Believe me, it could happen with this damn corset on!" She shouted as two very dressed up elves walked by, Legolas smiled and waved to them, turning slightly red at their stunned faces.  
  
"Rainia, its one night, after this you will never have to wear a dress again, humor him." His words were soothing, he heard the doorknob turn and Rainia's head popped out, but she refused to let him see the dress.  
  
"Promise?" Her voice sounded like a little girl's, innocent and pure.  
  
"I promise, Rainia, you will never have to wear a dress again." She smiled,  
  
"Alright, but if you laugh, you die." Legolas laughed a little,  
  
"A little harsh, isn't it?"  
  
"You think that's harsh, try wearing a corset!" She laughed, and opened the door to show herself. Legolas's brain seemed to stop working. She was beautiful. She had on a flowing red dress, that licked at her heels when she walked. Her hair was braided behind her, untwined with a silky red ribbon. It had been accented with long, golden strands of hair that contrasted with her hazel. The long, luxurious sleeves draped over her soft hands and cascaded downwards. He was in complete awe at her. "Err-Legolas, you're starting to scare me."  
  
"Your beautiful," were the only words he could think of, but they were the truest words he had ever spoken in his long life. Rainia stared at him blankly,  
  
"What? Did you say I was," she paused, "beautiful?" Legolas nodded, and leaned down his head towards hers, she didn't do anything to stop it, and instead she leaned her head up towards his. Their lips met for one stolen kiss. They pulled away reluctantly, and they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Yes, I did, Rainia, yes I did."  
  
****************************************  
  
See what I mean?? Perfect place to end this chapter! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Thanks again for reading! Reviews are welcomed and GREATLY appreciated.  
  
Arwen 


	6. With the Good Comes the Bad, but We may ...

Hi again!  
  
I know it has been a long time since I have updated, but I have been working on my edits and stuff. Not religiously working on the edits, but still working on the edits. Oh yea, if you haven't already guessed I down own any of Tolkien's characters, just my own. If you haven't figured that one out yet you might want to get some help at your local mental hospital.  
  
Thanks again for r/r!  
  
Love ya!  
  
Arwen  
  
"Welcome Prince Legolas and Lady Rainia!" The joyous greeter announced their arrival into the great dinning hall of Mirkwood. He opened the sheer glass door for them, and motioned his right hand inwards. They bowed their heads a little in response, and headed in. Rainia tried to walk as gracefully as she possibly could, but in no way did it reflect the graceful walk of the other females in the room. She couldn't walk normally because of the shoes and the dress, she was forced to walk with her back straight and tall, and her toes firmly pointed. It was a rather uncomfortable way to walk compared to her normal walk.  
  
"Rainia, are you okay?" Legolas finally whispered, Rainia smiled sarcastically, and leaned into him a little,  
  
"Why would you say something like that?" Legolas laughed a little, but kept his composure.  
  
"Ahh, Prince Legolas and Lady Rainia, you shall be sitting here this evening!" Another greeter flocked them over to the end of the table, next to where King Thranduil would be sitting. They took their seats, and Rainia couldn't help but stare at all the different eating utensils and plates there were in front of her. She nudged Legolas a little in his side,  
  
"What?" He whispered,  
  
"Unless you're planning on having three people eat from the same plate, you might want to get rid of some of the silverware!" She pointed to the numerous utensils in front of her. Legolas smiled and held back his laughter. It made sense, she wasn't really ever invited to a dinner like this, so she never had to learn what silverware went with what.  
  
"Different utensils for different meals, just start at the end and work your way in, okay?" She nodded uneasily. She could feel the stares of the proper females around her, she felt completely out of place. She had felt more at home with the fellowship, at least with them she could relate, she was a complete stranger to this world.  
  
"You must be Lady Rainia!" A female from across the table burst out, trying to be friendly with her.  
  
"Err-yes, yes I am, who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Freya, I have heard a lot about you Lady Rainia!"  
  
"Err-thanks I guess, but you can drop the lady. I'm not really much of anything, let alone a Lady."  
  
"Oh, well, it is nice to finally put a name with a face, Rainia," she looked at the women around her and smiled hesitantly, "besides me, on my right, is Jezebel, she is an amazing weaver. And on my left side is Maida, a splendid cook. We would love to show you around Mirkwood, it is such a beautiful city, that is if you would allow us to?"  
  
"I would love to have you show me around," Rainia tried to sound excited, but she couldn't help the droning in her voice. A cook, a weaver, and the perky people person, what fun.  
  
"Have fun, Rainia," Legolas whispered into her ear, and she kicked him. He grunted at the pain, but she just smiled on, happy as could be.  
  
"The only problem is, that Boromir will be ready to go in a matter of days, I don't know if I will have time." She tried sounding disappointed, but Legolas wasn't making it any easier for her by smiling so big.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Rainia, you shall have plenty of time, we promise."  
  
"But you see, I was hoping to get into the practice ring, maybe try fighting a few of the students of the sword here, I have heard that there are many schools in Mirkwood."  
  
"Can't that wait, there are more important things to do like showing you around our great city!"  
  
"Really, I would love too, but I really need to practice, I haven't fought any one in a long time." She said sweetly, still trying to keep a smile.  
  
"That is probably a good thing, Rainia," Legolas whispered, and she kicked him again. He jolted a bit in his seat,  
  
"You were saying something, Legolas?" She tilted her head from side to side smiling.  
  
"You're the devil maybe?" He said sarcastically, no longer trying to whisper. She laughed,  
  
"That's no way to treat a lady, Legolas."  
  
"Touché," he laughed. Of course she had him there, he had to treat her like a lady in his fathers presence. They couldn't act like they did on the trail as friends and comrades. Of course they were failing horribly at this, every so often they would slip back into their old habits, but at least they weren't beating each other up or something. But one thing they never mentioned, and that was Rainia's past. For sure she would be banished from Mirkwood if they knew the truth.  
  
"Pardon me, but we were talking," Freya said rather snottily. Legolas and Rainia imminently stopped laughing and turned their attention back to Freya and the others besides her. Rainia cleared her throat,  
  
"I'm sorry, Freya, we didn't realize what we were doing, right Legolas?" She nudged him uneasily.  
  
"Of course, my deepest apologizes Lady Freya." He lied uneasily, knowing his father was watching him.  
  
"Alright then, Rainia I guess I will meet you tomorrow in the center of town so that we can show you around?" Rainia looked to Legolas for some help in anyway,  
  
"Umm, umm, well, umm, you see, umm"  
  
"She is teaching classes at the weaponry school tomorrow all day," he lied again.  
  
"Oh yes, all day, my deepest apologies Freya. And the Healers said that by the day after tomorrow Boromir would be healed and we could be on our way. I would have loved to take the tour with you, but it seems my schedule has gotten the better of me. Damn." She tried to look as sad as possible, but Legolas wasn't helping by smiling as big as he was. She grabbed her cup and started drinking it to hide her laughter.  
  
"Well I wish you the best in your travels, and next time you are in Mirkwood I would be happy to give you the tour." She said sweetly, glancing at the king uneasily. Legolas leaned over to Rainia,  
  
"How much do you want to bet that was all set up?" He whispered in her ear, and she smiled.  
  
"I guess I failed his little test then?" She laughed to herself silently.  
  
"Guess so." Legolas smiled as he noted the king's displeased face. "Guess so, Rainia." He repeated quietly to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't know what it is about that she-elf, but there is something about her I don't like," King Thranduil said to his guards as he watched Rainia and Legolas talking after dinner in the garden. "She seems like she is hiding something, I want you to find out what it is."  
  
"Yes my lord," one of his guards said.  
  
"I'm leaving my faith in you, Lady Freya has already tried to find information about her, but she could find out nothing out of the ordinary. We only have a matter of days, I wish you hurry."  
  
"Yes my lord," the same guard promised and walked off to spy on Legolas and Rainia. King Thranduil shook his head, 'what is it about her? What is she hiding?' He thought to himself as he walked himself to his chambers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are we supposed to do tomorrow, and please don't say your taking me on a tour, cause if you do I will not hesitate to kill you." Rainia smiled sweetly as Legolas laughed,  
  
"Oh really? I would like to see you try and kill me," he joked. Rainia laughed,  
  
"Do not underestimate me, Legolas." She smiled wickedly, "but anyways what are we doing? If we see any of those women we were talking to, no doubt they will take me on their little tour and drive me to insanity."  
  
"You mean you're not really insane? Oh well that changes everything!"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny Legolas. Now will you please tell me?" She pleaded with the laughing elf.  
  
"And ruin the surprise? Never."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know," Legolas smiled and pulled her into an embrace. Rainia smiled and her cheeks became a little red, but she welcomed it. She put her head on his shoulder,  
  
"Thanks Legolas," she said sweetly.  
  
"For what? So far all I have done is mistrusted you, insulted you, and mocked you, I really think that deserves more of a slap then a thank-you." Rainia smiled,  
  
"You took a chance on me, I only wish Gandalf could see me now." Legolas and Rainia both fell silent at this. Sure it had been months since Gandalf had fallen, but the pain was still fresh.  
  
"He is probably looking down on you right now, beaming with delight. He's the real hero, he deserves the thank-you more than anyone, yet he is the one that is forgotten more times than not." Rainia hugged him a little tighter, seeking his protection from the world.  
  
"I miss him so much."  
  
"You are not alone, Rainia, the rest of Middle Earth morns with you." With that thought she smiled, she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. She finally had Middle Earth rooting for her, she was finally doing something right.  
  
The guard stood in silence behind the cover of some near by bushes, listening intensely to what Rainia and Legolas were saying. The only problem was that they spoke vaguely, which is not what the king would want. He wanted answers, not guesses.  
  
Legolas and Rainia released from the embrace only moments later, much to both of their disappointments. But Legolas was the prince of Mirkwood, and Rainia was, or well used to be a bounty hunter, and is still a peasant. Seeing both of the elves becoming close would bring great disappointment to the king, even if he did not know of Rainia's past.  
  
"Rainia," Legolas said softly, "are you going to be alright?" She smiled, for the first time in her life someone besides Gandalf was showing her kindness.  
  
"This has been by far one of the best days of my life, Legolas, why wouldn't I be okay?" She smiled.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I have been welcomed in Mirkwood, I have eaten so much good food I think my stomach is going to burst, and someone besides Gandalf is showing me kindness. I have never had so many good things happen to me in one day!" Legolas laughed a little,  
  
"So you didn't mind the dress?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Legolas, revenge will come in good time." She laughed and Legolas smiled.  
  
"We'd better get going, I'll meet you at your room again tomorrow morning?" She nodded,  
  
"Well good night then."  
  
"Good night." 


	7. Things That Shouldn't Have Been Said

As he had promised Legolas was at Rainia's door early the next morning. Following close behind him was his father's guard, still trying to find out anything he could about Rainia. But from what he had heard the night before, he knew it had to be something awful, or else Legolas and Rainia would have spoke of it. Legolas tapped lightly on the door,  
  
"Go away." Rainia said sleepily as she pulled her blanket over her head.  
  
"Alright, I'll send for Freya and her friends to accompany you today then instead," Legolas smiled as he pretended to leave by walking down the hallway a little ways, making sure she heard his footsteps. Rainia jumped out of her bed and changed in record time running after the annoying elf,  
  
"So where are we going?" She said breathlessly, her mad dash eating up her energy. Again she was dressed in her usual boyish style of clothing, she had vowed to never again wear another dress.  
  
"You'll see." He smiled as he continued to walk down the hallway. Rainia rolled her eyes and held back her urge to punch the elf.  
  
"I hate you, you do know that, right?"  
  
"Loving every minute of it, Rainia, loving every minute of it." A shadow followed the two elves as they made their way down to the main dinning hall. Breakfast was not served in the great hall where dinner was traditionally served, but in a smaller dinning hall where there were several different tables. The one in the far back, evaluated from the rest is where Legolas and his family ate. Being that Legolas's brothers were out on a hunt with several other royal guards, including the ones Rainia had met when she had first met Legolas, only King Thranduil sat with them that morning.  
  
"Ah Legolas, and Lady Rainia, I see you have decided to join me for breakfast after all!" He said joyfully, carefully eyeing Rainia.  
  
"Please, sir, just call me Rainia, for I do not deserve such a title." She said politely.  
  
"Alright then, Rainia. So did you enjoy your first evening in Mirkwood?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas was kind enough to show me some of your beautiful gardens here in the castle." Another personality took over her, she had to be polite and lady-like, two of the things Rainia hated doing most in life. They were only secondary to killing. "But your son has neglected telling me where he is taking me today." She couldn't help but throw in that stinger, but Legolas just smiled,  
  
"But that would ruin the surprise, therefore taking all the joy out of life."  
  
"Your impossible," she rolled her eyes and took a rather large, unlady-like bite out of her food. King Thranduil watched in wonder at the two elves talking. He had never seen a she-elf talk and act in such a way, nor seen his son talk and act in such a way around another she-elf. He was always so devoted to his studies and practice of the bow, he never really ever showed any interest in forming relationships with she-elves. And this Rainia, she had more then just an attitude but a presence about her that separated her from other she-elves. Other she-elves would spend so much time trying to find a husband, and doing things like cooking and cleaning, they barely knew how to use a weapon. But Rainia, she had mastered the art of the sword, and had the basic knowledge in other areas of self-defense. From what he could determine, she didn't want a husband. She was independent. That was probably why Legolas enjoyed her company so much, and why she enjoyed his. They had so much in common with one another, and yet they were both completely different.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My lord, we have returned successfully from our hunt." The guard, Zedekiah, announced joyfully. The hunters told of the many deer and other animals they had brought back with them, and the king listened with joy.  
  
"Wonderful, wonderful! You must be tired, you shall retire to your chambers until dinner!" The king announced happily. Having good stories of a good hunt always put him in a good mood.  
  
"Thank-you my lord." The guard, Zedekiah, said as they departed from the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and Rainia stood in the middle of the training grounds, both armed with two daggers. This match was beginning to take up interest with the nearby elves, a she-elf fighting the prince. Everyone knew the prince was undefeated, and no one had even seen this she-elf in Mirkwood before.  
  
"Ready to be beaten, Legolas?" Rainia challenged him with her usual cocky voice.  
  
"No, I think the question is are you ready to be beaten?" He laughed musically. Rainia positioned herself and Legolas did the same. They began circling each other, just waiting for the other to make the first move. Rainia lunged at Legolas and he blocked quickly, and only moments later Legolas aimed for Rainia and she too blocked with ease. This pattern went on and on for some time, the onlookers starting to root and bet on who was going to win.  
  
"Go Lady Elf!"  
  
"No go Prince Legolas!" Rainia just rolled her eyes and continued on with the match. Both of the elves were beginning to grow weak, but both refused to show it. Rainia by far had more experience in not showing her weakness then Legolas did, and she had a lot more practice finding out where someone was beginning to grow weak. With three gigantic twists and several daring blocks, she had pushed Legolas over and was lying on top of him, dagger pointed at his throat.  
  
"If I remember correctly I was supposed to, what was it again, 'lose badly'?" Rainia said in a mocking voice as she stood up. She put a hand down for him, as he lay there in disbelief. There was thunderous applause for Rainia terrific victory over the undefeated prince. "Oh yea, and I forgot to mention, I'm undefeated as well." She smiled and bowed for their audience.  
  
"Well I guess we'll just have to have a rematch were I don't let you win!" He laughed as he put away his daggers.  
  
"Oh, right, you let me win." She laughed as she too put away her daggers. "Did I hurt Legolas ego?" Legolas looked down and mumbled something inaudible even for an elf. Rainia just laughed and laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dinnertime approached rapidly as Legolas and Rainia made their way back from the training grounds.  
  
Poor kid, you didn't have to beat him so bad you know." Legolas looked back as a mob of students was practically falling over with laughter while one lay motionless in the center turning a rather odd shade of bright red.  
  
"He was too cocky, I taught him a lesson." She smiled remembering the easy victory for her.  
  
"You could have least made it look a like a challenge for you, he's probably never going to live that one down." Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Oh, you're just sore because I beat you."  
  
"Hey I let you win!"  
  
"Sure you did, Legolas, sure you did." Rainia laughed, "I can't wait to tell your family!"  
  
"Oh, by now I'm sure the whole village knows, that I let you win!"  
  
"Learn this lesson quick, Legolas, start getting used to losing. It's not good for your image." She laughed as she started to walk a little faster then him. Legolas stood there for a second mumbling something under his breath. Rainia looked back for a second, a costly mistake. She would have been able to see what was coming next, but she didn't.  
  
"Halt! By order of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, you are under arrest!" A royal guard grabbed Rainia and bound her hands. Legolas ran up to where she was,  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, Rainia looking at him with saddened eyes. A crowd of on lookers gathered around to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"She is a bounty hunter, she is scum!" The guard yelled at Legolas, shaking Rainia violently.  
  
"Was! Was god dammit!" Rainia yelled in complaint, "and do you mind not shaking me every time you say something, it gets rather annoying!"  
  
"You are in no position to be giving me orders!"  
  
"By order of Legolas Greenleaf, the prince of Mirkwood, I order you to let her go!" Legolas yelled at the guard.  
  
"Don't do it Legolas!" Rainia warned, "I'll be fine, it won't be the first time I have been under arrest, remember?"  
  
"The King's orders oversees yours, Prince Legolas! And you shall address the Prince Legolas as 'Prince Legolas', you do not deserve to speak to him so plainly!" Rainia rolled her eyes,  
  
"You have no control over me, and I shall say and do what I please." The guard grabbed her other arm roughly,  
  
"You won't live long enough to make those decisions!" He said cruelly as he pulled her though the town.  
  
"You can't kill me, that's not what the punishment is, and yes believe it or not, I do know the law!"  
  
"But the King can do whatever he pleases, and it pleases him to see you dead."  
  
"Legolas!" She cried, "Legolas, listen to me!" He ran after her, pushing his way through the crowd,  
  
"What! I'll do anything!"  
  
"You and Boromir get out of here as soon as possible, just forget about me, I'll be fine!"  
  
"What are you talking about! They're going to kill you, I don't classify that as fine!"  
  
"There are more pressing issues at hand, don't worry about me, go on with the fellowship, tell everyone that I am sorry for everything." She said as the guard pulled her up into a waiting wagon with several iron bars.  
  
"Rainia, I'm not leaving you behind!"  
  
"Don't be so stubborn, go!" She yelled as the wagon jerked forwards.  
  
"Rainia." Legolas said softly as he watched the wagon slowly went down to where the dungeons were. He could feel the crowds' eyes bearing down on him, but he didn't care. 'She is right, I have to go, Aragorn is waiting, and there are more pressing issues at hand', he sighed. For what started out as a pain, she had evolved right before his eyes into a friend. And he didn't even realize it until she was gone. It was amazing how much colder it seemed now then before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I apologize for the may-sueish chapter, but you see it Tuesday afternoon, its raining, and I have nothing better to do with my time then edit in a desperate, yet hopeless, effort to fix my story. Thanks for reading, and I DO NOT OWN LOTR's.  
  
Love ya!  
  
Arwen 


	8. The Moment When All Dreams Come True

Nope, don't own it.  
  
Still working on edits, granted at this rate I will finish my story and still have to go back and edit things through. Ugh! This is annoying!!!  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading.  
  
As always,  
  
Arwen  
  
**  
  
Rainia rolled her eyes as again she had been chained to the wall. 'I wonder if there is a world record for being chained to a wall so many times. If there is, I'm sure by this time I have broken it. Hell, I probably broke it thousands of years ago,' she thought to herself trying to keep herself entertained. 'Legolas, he looked so sad to see me go, like he really cared about me, like really cared. Do I feel the same,' she questioned herself, 'no, no, you stupid head, he's just your friend and of course he is going to be concerned. His FRIEND,' she mentally put the emphasis on friend, 'is going to be killed any day now. Of course he is going to be concerned!'.  
  
She sat there for quite sometime having a mental argument with herself. Until she heard the light tapping of footsteps, 'that's probably the good king now,' she thought, and then remembered when she was in Rivendale, it had been Legolas who came to visit, not Lord Elrond.  
  
"Your not fooling me again, Legolas. I thought I had explained that you are needed else where and not to worry about me!" She said rather agitatedly.  
  
"My, my Rainia, still having a hard time staying out of trouble I see!" A familiar voice laughed with enjoyment.  
  
"No! It can't be! Gandalf!" She cried happily as the old wizard came into view. Now how she had longed to run up and hug the old fool, but the chains prevented it.  
  
"It is a long story, that I am sure you would love to hear, but there are more pressing issues at hand. Like a member of our fellowship sentenced to death. We can't allow that, now can we?" She smiled,  
  
"I think its best for me to stay clear of Mirkwood from now on, considering the fact that I am probably number one on the kings hit list."  
  
"What a special talent you have, you seem to be number one on everybody's hit list nowadays."  
  
"I resent that." The wizard just laughed,  
  
"It will take sometime, but I think we can get the king to let you go with just being banished, alright?"  
  
"Oh darn, and I was hoping for a life sentence, damn."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
"You know if I wasn't chained to this wall, I'd hit you." The wizard again broke out in joyous laughter. "Its nice to have you back, Gandalf!" She smiled at her old friend.  
  
"Its nice to be back, Rainia."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time seemed to tick by so slowly as she sat down there in the darkness. She could feel her arms begin to stiffen, but she would not show it. She had a visitor from time to time, but nothing brought her such warmth as when Gandalf came to call giving her a new hope of ever leaving this dismal place. She had been told that Legolas had left with Boromir, after much protest, and had made it safely to Rohan with Aragorn and Gimli. The hobbits split ways, Merry and Pippin now with the ents, and Frodo and Sam on their way to Mordor. She was glad to hear that Merry and Pippin were safe at last, as much has she hated to admit it, she loved those two rascals dearly. In fact the only time of the day she looked forward too was when Gandalf came down and told her the news of the outside world. Before she had met the members of the now failed Fellowship, she could have cared less. This somehow frightened her. She was changing and she didn't even know it.  
  
Gandalf had been fighting hard for Rainia's freedom, but it seemed that King Thranduil had already made up his mind on the matter.  
  
"I have already told you, Gandalf, she has broken the law, I do not make exceptions to the rules."  
  
"You don't understand, Thranduil, she must be there, it is her fate."  
  
"I am afraid you do not understand, my friend, if I make an exception then I will appear to be weak in front of my people. I am sorry, but she must be punished." The two friends sat in silence for awhile. Gandalf sighing and trying to think of a way to get around the rules, and King Thranduil refusing to change his decision.  
  
"Thranduil, you must let the girl go, she is needed else where, otherwise things that where not meant to pass, will pass, and Middle Earth shall be no more." A voice came from behind Gandalf, the old wizard smiled, Lord Elrond was coming to her defense. It seemed that you could know someone your whole life, and they could still surprise you further.  
  
"Am I mistaken, or did you first hold her prisoner when she enter Rivendale?" King Thranduil objected to his plea.  
  
"I had to let her go, because I love Middle Earth more."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You mean Lord Elrond fought on my behalf!" Rainia yelled, surprised by this news that Gandalf was telling. It was the one thing Rainia looked forward to most out of her day, talking with Gandalf about the days events.  
  
"Yes, he talked quite fondly of you."  
  
"Now I know your lying Gandalf."  
  
"No, it's the honest truth!" Rainia looked down at the ground in shock, she didn't know what to say. Her whole life she had been talked down to or talked poorly about. She was never someone welcomed or talked with fondly. Her life was really starting to change. She really was being given a second chance. She could feel a smile creep onto her lips, probably the most sincere smile she had ever had upon her rough face. She just couldn't believe what was happening to her, what had started out as a punishment was ending up as the greatest thing that had ever happened to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a month since her arrest, and only a day after Lord Elrond had come from Rivendell, had King Thranduil released her. She stood besides Gandalf, taking in her last memories of the city. King Thranduil had forbidden her ever to set foot in side Mirkwood again, Rainia thanked valor that he had let her go with only that as her punishment.  
  
"Where are we going, Gandalf?"  
  
"Helm's deep." The old wizard said simply, "but you will get there before I, I have some matters to attend to before I can go there."  
  
"When will we part ways?"  
  
"Soon, you should be able to catch up with the remainder of them as they help the city of Rohan go to Helm's Deep, their last defense against the Dark Lord's army."  
  
"How long do you think it will take?" She said as they walked up to two horses, Gandalf's the purest white she had ever seen, it seemed to glow and showed majestic strength. Hers a deep charcoal who looked wise and majestic in a different way from Gandalf's horse.  
  
"On horseback, not long, we shall reach them in three days." They climbed up on their horses and were off, traveling at a fast pace even among elven standards.  
  
As Gandalf had said he had left her about two days into the ride, giving her full directions of where to go. She would have about a days ride ahead of her to catch up with Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli, that is if she didn't run into any trouble. With Gandalf she felt safe, by herself she felt like a target. Of course she knew she could handle herself well on a battlefield, but battles where better avoided then created. The days ride seemed to go by quickly as she soon had the long line of the people of Rohan in her view. Within a few hours she had finally met up with her old companions. She rode up fast behind them,  
  
"Did you miss me?" She yelled happily behind Aragorn and Gimli who were talking with a mortal woman who walked besides Gimli. Her voice was greeted by the hardy laughter of Gimli,  
  
"What took you so long, Rainia? You made me loss my bet!"  
  
"Oh gee thanks for your concern, betting on me like that!" She laughed, she hated to admit it, but she had missed them. For once in her life she allowed herself to get close to someone else, besides Gandalf, and she hadn't regretted it for one moment.  
  
"Welcome back Rainia!" Another familiar voice called from in front of her, Boromir's face was lit up with joy to see her well. She had saved his life, he wanted to do all he could to repay her.  
  
"Boromir, its good to see that you are now in good health, try not to get yourself killed next time, I'm not sure if I can be there to save your butt again!" She teased, "and its good to see you too Aragorn," she added in quickly to the silent Aragorn. She was still rather clueless as to him and his feelings. She knew the others trusted her and thought of her as a friend, but she did not know about Aragorn. He had good reason not to trust her, but hadn't she proven herself yet? After all this time?  
  
"Rainia," he said quietly motioning her to come up besides him so they could talk by themselves. Of course there was others around them, but they spoke in whispers, as so others could not hear. "I want you to know, that, even though your past isn't perfect and you are still fighting to not be the elf you once were, I want you to know that I believe in you. I believe that you can change for the better. I trust you, Rainia. I trust you with my life."  
  
"As I have always trusted you. I knew that the others didn't trust me at first, but they were willing to give me a chance to prove myself. You, on the other hand, you had no reason to trust me, you wanted to hate me for actions I took in the past. But I believed in you to see me now, and not to always see me as I was in the past."  
  
"So who's your friend here?" The mortal women finally asked, who was very confused at the moment.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, forgive me, I bust in on your conversation like this, and you don't even know my name!" The mortal women laughed lightly,  
  
"It's quite alright, I do not mind at all."  
  
"It's Rainia, nothing more and nothing less."  
  
"That's a beautiful name, I don't think I have ever heard one quite like it." The mortal women looked off into space for a second, thinking about her name, "I don't mean to pry, but it doesn't quite sound elvish to me, forgive me if I am wrong, I haven't met many elves in my life, but the few I have met, their names, I don't know but something is different about them. I hope you do not mind my asking, please tell me if you do so." Rainia laughed lightly and smiled,  
  
"That's because it isn't elvish." She smiled mischievously, "I was named by my great-great-great grandmother, who was a mortal women."  
  
"You mean to tell me your only half-elven!" Gimli gasped, shocked by Rainia's explanation. She shook her head,  
  
"No, no, not exactly, Gimli. You see my great-great-great Grandmother married an elf, along with her son, who was only half-elvish, and then his daughter married an elf, and she was only one quarter elvish, and then her daughter, who was my mother, married an elf, making me only barely human. So no to answer your question, I am not a full elf, but I am pretty damn close to one."  
  
"That's amazing how people can overcome things like race when it comes to true love." The mortal women thought sweetly. Aragorn looked sad for a moment, he seemed lost in his own thought, distant almost. 'I wonder if something happened between him and Arwen,' Rainia thought as she stared at Aragorn's sudden mood change. She imminently dismissed this thought, 'no, no, he's just thinking about times to come, no doubt he has many things on his mind now.'  
  
"I don't think race was ever the issue that some make it out to be. It shouldn't matter as long as you love the other, no one can help who they fall in love with." Rainia said still looking strangely at Aragorn, "wouldn't you agree, Aragorn?" He snapped back into reality,  
  
"Sometimes there are things even true love can't conquer." He said as he grabbed the necklace around his neck, it had once belonged to Arwen, it reminded Rainia of her remarkable beauty and angelic heart.  
  
"That is a beautiful necklace, where did ever get such a thing!" The mortal women gaped at Arwen's necklace. Aragorn fell silent and tucked the necklace back behind his clothing without saying a word. Gimli shot the maiden a warning glance, this was not a subject to be touched on at the moment. Rainia caught the drift and changed the subject quickly,  
  
"Tell me, fair maiden, you have heard my name and a little about me, what of yourself?" The mortal women looked back up at Rainia,  
  
"I am Eowyn, King Theoden is my uncle, forgive me for not telling you this sooner."  
  
"Oh no trouble!" Rainia smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you milady."  
  
"As a please to meet you, Rainia."  
  
"Gimli, tell me, where is that annoying elf of ours?" Rainia asked, a smile forming on her face. Gimli smiled,  
  
"He's out keeping watch as usual, he'll be happy to see you alive and well, I mean, after what happened he was sure you were going to be killed!"  
  
"Nah, I just got off with being banished forever or something stupid like that." Rainia smiled mischievously, "its not like that's never happened before." Gimli laughed,  
  
"You are definitely one of a kind, Rainia!"  
  
"That's probably a good thing, Gimli, think of what havoc would happen if there was two of me in Middle Earth?" They laughed at the thought of two Rainia's running around. Aragorn, however, did not find this so amusing.  
  
"Well, I'm going to find our pesky elf friend, it was a pleasure meeting you, milady, and I am glad to see everyone I left in good heath!" She said as she kicked her horse to go faster to get to the head of the group. She smiled and nodded as she past several confused mortals, quickly making her way up the line to find where Legolas was keeping his watch, feet in front of the group. She made her way up to several guard type looking people, "Hey!" She shouted as they all turned to face her, "Do you mind watching my horse for moment, I want to sneak up on him!" She smiled and laughed a little.  
  
"Who are you?" One of the guards shouted, noting that in fact he had only seen one elf come with them.  
  
"I am a friend of Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas's. I was hoping to surprise Legolas by sneaking up on him, but apparently I won't be able to do so, because you don't believe me!"  
  
"No we don't," he shouted, signaling for one of the other guards to bind her hands, "We do not have time for your foolishness, elf!" Rainia rolled her eyes,  
  
"By valor, for once I tell the truth, and what happens! I get taken prisoner!" She yelled angrily at no one, it seemed she was having another mad at the world day. She held out her hands for the guard to bind, sighing heavily.  
  
"Rainia, Rainia, Rainia, how come about every time we met you are getting yourself into trouble?" A familiar musical voice laughed form in front of them.  
  
"Do you mind explaining to these guys that I am telling them the truth!" Legolas laughed,  
  
"I could, but then that would only ruin my fun!"  
  
"You know, if my hands weren't bound right now, I'd hit you!"  
  
"But they aren't bound," he smiled as the guards looked at him confused.  
  
"But I bound her hands myself!" Rainia sighed again and showed the guards her hands, which were now unbound and her right hand was holding the coarse rope.  
  
"Yea, hun, you really need to work on that, really I think this was even less a challenge then when Legolas's guard whats-his-name tried to bound my risks." She sighed, "but you have to give me credit for my believable performance." Legolas laughed,  
  
"Don't worry about it, she was a member of the fellowship, you can trust her." Noting the glum look on the face of the man who tried to bind her risks he added, "and don't feel so silly, many others before you have been tricked as well."  
  
"I just keep getting better and better at it, though." She smiled and laughed a little.  
  
"And you just keep getting more and more conceited as the years go by." Legolas added in with another musical laugh.  
  
"Oh, your just sore that I beat you."  
  
"For the last time, I let you win!" The arguing twosome walked away from the now utterly confused guards and giant smiles on their faces. 'It's nice having her back,' Legolas thought, 'she brings laughter to their sullen faces'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry this took so long to get up, but I have having some issues with the story (i.e. writer's block), but now I have a clue what I am doing! (No, this is not the first time I have ever had a clue). Again thank you for reading, I can't believe I am almost finished with this story! Just a few more chapters to go, and then I will have finished it. 


	9. Finding Hope in the Most Unlikely of Pla...

Disclaimer: Oh god, I hope you get it by now.  
  
Announcement: I'M NEARING THE END!!! ::smiles:: It's the first story I will ever finish!! YAY!  
  
* * * * * *  
*  
  
The day did not go by uneventful. After the battle there was no more glee laughter among the remaining members of the fellowship. Legolas had returned to his scouting duties without question, he did not have time to feel sad. Rainia took watch in the back, alone. She had finally gotten him to trust her, and then he goes and dies like that. Aragorn had survived so many battles, so many she was beginning to loose count. This wasn't even the sheer number of foes as in the others, and yet he died. And she lived.  
  
The rest of the day went by in an uneasy silence for the remaining fellowship. Even Gimli who was always so full of life and joyous laughter was silent. The usually rash and ill-tempered Boromir silently praying for a miracle. Though, theirs chances were slim to none that a miracle would come.  
  
By dusk they had reached Helm's deep, Rohan's last defense. Boromir, Legolas, Rainia, and Gimli had all gone their separate ways to mourn the loss of one more companion. One more friend. One more life. Rainia was the only member to have not known him so well, just this day had he let her in to his heart, and then he fell. She walked into the stables, receiving strange looks from stable boys as she past. She did not speak a word, she just needed to be alone. No one else would come and disturb her in the stables. She walked up to the horse Gandalf had given her, Aclar was her name (A/N: Aclar translated means 'glory'). She neighed softly as Rainia walked to her,  
  
"You miss him too?" She smiled, at least when you talked to a horse, they couldn't talk back to you. She stroked Aclar's face gently, "all of Middle Earth does. He has so many friends of so many different races. But I believe that a certain elf will miss him the most." She sighed, "poor Arwen, I'd hate to be there when she receives word of his death."  
  
"Why are you talking to your horse?" A childish voice asked from behind her. Rainia turned to see a little boy and a little girl standing next to each other, behind them a distance was Legolas, his eyes teeming with laughter. Rainia smiled,  
  
"A horse doesn't talk back, like a certain pretty boy elf I know." She said the last part a bit louder, making sure Legolas heard.  
  
"I heard that!" He yelled back at her, the children ignored him and kept their attention on Rainia.  
  
"You mean, you know an elf! It would be so cool to meet an elf!" The little girl squealed.  
  
"I can do you one better, I can introduce you to a elf prince." Rainia smiled and motioned Legolas to come over and join her with the children.  
  
"You could!" They yelled together, "you really mean it!"  
  
"Of course I do!" She said happily, "he's right behind you!" Legolas smiled when the children turned around to see him, but glared at Rainia when they turned around.  
  
"You mean he is a prince!" The boy smiled, "it would be so cool if I were a prince!"  
  
"Children, would you like to meet another elf?" Legolas said with a sly grin on his face. The children turned around at him, now it was Rainia's turn to glare.  
  
"Really? Another elf!"  
  
"Yes, Rainia is an elf as well, just look at her ears!" Rainia had made a point to always cover her ears when she entered a human settlement. Some humans weren't as welcoming to outsiders as others. Stupid elf prince. She would have to get him back for this.  
  
"Wow! Reena wait till we tell everyone that we met two elves in the same day!" The boy jumped happily, hugging what she assumed to be his little sister.  
  
"Well my name is Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, it is a pleasure to meet such wonderful children as yourselves." Legolas said with a slight smile on his face, he held out a hand for them to shake. The boy eagerly took it and whipped Legolas's hand back and forth wildly, Rainia found it hard not to laugh. It seemed these children may have been a miracle in their own way, they were helping both Legolas and Rainia get away from their pain.  
  
"My name is Bentley! It's a pleasure to meet you too!" He said, barely taking a breath between words, Legolas smiled in amusement. "And this is my little sister, Reena!" He pointed at the shy little red headed girl.  
  
"Well Bentley, Reena, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." Rainia smiled sweetly and bent down to be the same level as the children in front of her, "I'm not royalty or anything, but I am still an elf so that has to count for something. The name is Rainia, just plain and simple." She looked up at Legolas and added, "but I am glad to have made two new human friends." Reena and Bentley smiled at each other, both teeming with joy.  
  
"How old are you anyways? I heard that elves can live forever!" Bentley, obviously not shy and reserved like his sister, asked.  
  
"Well let's see now," Rainia thought, it had been a long time since she had actually celebrated her birthday, it seemed so pointless. "I am two-no wait- three thousand-no I was right the first time, two thousand, nine hundred, and eighty seven, give or take a year."  
  
"I am two thousand, nine hundred, and ninety," Legolas said with a childish attitude as if saying 'ha! I'm older then you! That makes me better!'  
  
"REALLY? YOUR THAT OLD!" Bentley practically yelled in surprise.  
  
"That is young for elves, Bentley." Legolas laughed, "we're still in our prime!"  
  
"Ah, Legolas, last time I checked elves really didn't have a prime."  
  
"We're young compared to a lot of elves." Rainia shook her head, she would never understand males. A loud thud of the door was heard from behind them,  
  
"Legolas! What is taking so long!" Aragorn smiled, "she isn't terrorizing the little children is she." Rainia could feel her jaw drop, she was at a loss for words, Aragorn was back, she felt a mixture of joy and a sudden urge to kill the king of men. She found herself just pointing and saying half-finished words over and over again.  
  
"Oh yes, know I remember what I came here for! Rainia, Aragorn is back!" He smiled as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Rainia's eyes filled with anger towards the stupid elf.  
  
"You what!" She hissed, glaring at Legolas.  
  
"I think this would be my cue to leave!" Legolas said as he ran out of the stables, Rainia hot on his tail. Aragorn shook his head,  
  
"Well, children, it seems our elf friends are momentarily, delayed, would you like to accompany me to the hall of King Theoden?" Aragorn asked the children who agreed without question. Aragorn let Reena climb on his back and carried her piggyback style to the hall. Bentley, on the other hand, keep asking Aragorn questions the entire way there. Every now and again their thoughts and words were interrupted by two screaming elves and their bickering and never ending chasing game.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn entered the hall of Theoden still carrying Reena and still listening to Bentley talk a mile a minute. King Theoden cleared his throat a little, bring Aragorn back to reality.  
  
"Aragorn, were are the two elves you were supposed to bring back with you?" The king asked, Aragorn tried to smile a little, it might be hard explaining to the king what they were actually doing.  
  
"Well you see, my lord, umm," He started, trying to think of a good excuse.  
  
"Rainia wants to kill Legolas! She said so herself!" Bentley piped up, Boromir spit out his drink and Gimli found it hard not to laugh. Aragorn tired smile,  
  
"They just have had a minor disagreement, my lord." Aragorn put the stress on the word 'disagreement', "they are just working things out right this minute." He made sure to make things very vague. This would have worked if Legolas hadn't just ran through the hall, covered in dirt and had an assortment of leaves on his body.  
  
"GET BACK HERE LEGOLAS!" Rainia screamed, soaking wet and holding a very large rock above her head. "YOU ARE SO," she stopped and looked around her for a second. She put the rock behind his back and said sweetly, "why hello my lord, lovely day isn't it?"  
  
"Working things out, Aragorn?" King Theoden asked, Aragorn tired smiling again. Gimli and Boromir found it hard not to burst into laughter at the scene that was taking place in front of them.  
  
"Rainia," Reena had jumped down from Aragorn's back during all the commotion and now pulled lightly on the top of her tunic. Rainia bent down to Reena's level so that the little girl didn't have to look up at her.  
  
"Yes, Reena?"  
  
"Were you really going to kill Legolas?" Rainia smiled,  
  
"No, I wasn't really going to kill Legolas, Reena. Do not worry." The little girl smiled and nodded her head. Rainia stood up and whispered into Gimli's ear, "not today anyways." The dwarf laughed quietly, quietly for a dwarf that is.  
  
"I heard that!" Legolas mockingly acted hurt by her comment, this only caused further laughter from the two elves and the dwarf. Unfortunately, King Theoden was not in such a joyous mood.  
  
"Prince Legolas, Lady Rainia, you two can finish flirting after the meeting has ended!" He tried to stay calm, but found himself yelling slightly. Legolas, Rainia, and Gimli stopped laughing, but still had giant smiles on their faces. King Theoden just shook his head, he would never understand those three. "Now that I have your attention, we will continue. Aragorn, you were saying something about the Dark Lord's army?"  
  
"Yes, my lord, there are ten thousand strong (A/N: I have no clue about the number, just go with me on this) at least. They are headed in the direction of Helm's Deep."  
  
"We have never lost a battle here, and we are not about to start now. Let them come."  
  
"I do not think that wise, my lord. You may have never lost to a normal army, but these are the fighting Uruk-hai. They are stronger then any normal orc, or human for that matter, and they do not fear pain nor death." Gimli said rather sullenly, turning away from his usually gleeful personality for the moment to talk about more serious matters.  
  
"Let them come." The King was set in his decision, there was no way any one could talk him out of it. "Aragorn, I trust you to gather all able bodied men and ready them for battle. It is going to be a long night."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Lady Rainia, I trust you to take the people down into the shelters with my niece, Eowyn. You two shall stay down there and comfort the rest of the women and children." Rainia could feel her anger rising, he wasn't going to let her fight, because of her sex.  
  
"My lord, as much of an important role that is, I think I would be a better asset to you if I were fighting, rather then down in the shelters." She tried to stay calm, but her voice was wavering with anger.  
  
"Lady Rainia, women are not meant to be on the battlefield. They are meant to stay at home, and the men to protect them." Rainia clutched her fists together, it was taking all the energy she had not to strike the king and knock some sense into him.  
  
"My lord, Rainia is one of the best swordsmen that I know, she would be better suited on the battlefield then on the sidelines." Legolas argued for her, but the king was again set in his ways.  
  
"She is to stay in the shelters, and that is finial."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rainia was fuming. How dare he. He wasn't her king, he couldn't tell her what to do. She stomped out of the halls, giving any person who dare look her in the eye a menacing glare that made the message quite clear. She was furious. She found herself wandering up to one of the many towers, just sitting there alone. She took her sword out, she knew she was just as good as any of his men, probably better, and yet she was made to sit on the sidelines so that she could be 'protected'. She let go of it, and let it fall to the ground next to her. She lightly banged her head against the stonewall, this day couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Rainia?" Legolas's voice greeted her, and she gave him her 'back off' glare. She was in no mood to talk with the elf. "There were some people who wanted to see you, they were very concerned." He smiled a little, and beckoned two figures to come out.  
  
"Rainia!" A little voice yelled and ran out to come and hug her, another small child also came out of hiding and grabbed on to her as well. "Why are you so sad?" Rainia smiled, if anyone could cheer her up it would be these two. Reena and Bentley seemed to have the effect on her, in fact all children did. If she had any weakness, children would be it.  
  
"I'm not sad, little one, just frustrated."  
  
"Then why are you sitting up here all alone!" Bentley asked as Legolas took a seat next to Rainia and lifted him off her lap and set him on his. Rainia smiled,  
  
"Sometimes, its better when your mad to go off and be by yourself, then you will not do anything that you will later regret."  
  
"What does regret mean?" Reena asked smiling.  
  
"It means you do something that you wished you hadn't later."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Why were you angry?" Bentley asked, turning himself to face her. Rainia sighed, how could she explain to the children that their king was a sexist jerk?  
  
"He won't let me fight." Was all she could think of to say, it was the truth, it just left out her main feelings towards the king.  
  
"Why? You're so much older then all the other fighters, shouldn't you be twice as good!" Rainia smiled and chuckled a little,  
  
"There are some things that you will understand when you are older."  
  
"I take it this is one of them?"  
  
"Very much so, Bentley."  
  
"Do I have to wait till I am as old as you to understand things like that! I can't wait that long!" Rainia and Legolas burst out into laughter,  
  
"No, no, you will not have to wait that long!" She managed between laughs.  
  
"Thank you, all of you, you have cheered me up a lot. But I guess I will be seeing both of you in the shelter tonight." Rainia smiled, trying to remain happy while knowing that she would have to stay in the shelter that night. At least she would have Reena and Bentley to talk with, they did seem to cheer her up. "But I think that we have stolen you two away from your parents too long, they must be worried!"  
  
"Would you like to meet mommy and daddy?" Reena asked happily looking at both Legolas and Rainia.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure they would like an explanation of where their children have been all day!" Legolas replied, as Bentley climbed on his back (A/N: piggyback style) and then Legolas stood up completely. Rainia did the same with Reena on her back.  
  
"Thanks, Legolas, I owe you one." Rainia whispered into his ear as they walked down from the tower, both of the children chattering happily as they went. Legolas and Rainia just smiled and nodded, not really listening too intently on what the children were saying.  
  
After a good fifteen minutes of walking, they had reached the main part of the large stone fortress, where Reena and Bentley said their parents would be waiting for them.  
  
"So, what do they look like, Bentley?" Legolas asked, as he looked up at the young child. Bentley sat there in complete concentration, looking around for his parents.  
  
"There they are!" He shouted, pointing in the direction of two very worried looking humans. The women had auburn colored hair, and the man light blonde, both were looking frantically around.  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY!" Reena called out after her parents, who turned around right away to face where they had heard the call. Legolas and Rainia tried to smile nicely, no doubt these two humans would be furious with them for not finding them sooner.  
  
"Oh thank Valor that you two are safe! You had us worried sick!" The women practically cried as she saw her children both safe and sound. "And who might these folk be?" She eyed Legolas and Rainia suspiciously,  
  
"They're our friends mommy!" Reena said happily, bouncing up and down slightly on Rainia shoulders.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you, my name's Rainia, and this is Legolas. Your children were kind enough as to cheer us up, actually twice today."  
  
"Actually they were cheering you up, both times I wasn't the depressed one." Rainia rolled her eyes and muttered something inaudible, even for an elf, which was quite difficult to do.  
  
"Well, I guess then introductions are in order here!" The women replied happily, "my name is Nydia and this is my husband, Landon."  
  
"Guess what mommy and daddy!" Bentley chirped happily, "Legolas is an elf and a prince!"  
  
"And Rainia's an elf too!"  
  
"Oh by valor, why didn't you tell us, my lord!" Nydia said, properly bowing to Legolas.  
  
"Really, its okay, I'd rather not go by titles. They are completely pointless, and I don't want to start caring now." Legolas said, rather annoyed that Bentley had said anything about him being a prince. Well, it really wasn't Bentley's fault, in reality it was Rainia's for even telling him that he was a prince. Rainia snickered as Legolas tried to convince them that it was not necessary for them to treat him any different then anyone else.  
  
"Well, I hope that I can see both of you again, Reena and Bentley, you really have helped a lot, but I'm sure your parents want both of you to be with them right now." Rainia smiled, "until next time, goodbye." Reena hugged Rainia tightly for a moment, then Rainia handed the child back to her mother.  
  
"Bye!" Bentley hugged Legolas and then jumped down on to the ground. Both Reena and Bentley waved goodbye to their two new friends, and Legolas and Rainia smiled. They knew in their hearts somehow that they would probably never see either of them again. Many were going to die this coming evening, there was no way of preventing anyone from falling.  
  
* * * * * *  
*  
  
I hope you liked this chapter and my story thus far, and again I would like to thank anyone who has read my story, and a special thank-you to anyone who reviewed!  
  
Please review!  
  
Love ya!  
  
Arwen 


	10. If only I could

Sorry this is late compared to some of my other entries! And shorter as well, but it does cover a lot (sort of.heh..heh)  
  
I don't own anything, I am rather poor so it would help if you didn't sue. I don't think my parents would appreciate it too much either.  
  
*******  
  
"They're a sweet pair of kids, most usually aren't that kind and caring." Rainia said as they watched the family disappear into the crowd. She sighed, "it's too bad that they will have to go through tonight. No one ever forgets a fear like that."  
  
"Now, I guess, we have more reason to win, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"I just wish we didn't have to fight, hell it would be nice if we didn't even have times like these."  
  
"But we need the bad in order for there to be good." Rainia sighed,  
  
"I know, I know, it's just, not right to involve children in the fear." Legolas smiled,  
  
"I think they are handling it just fine, they are both very mature for their ages."  
  
"Its just, I feel bad that they have to see something like this, I feel bad that anyone has to live through something like this."  
  
"You seem to be handling it just fine." Rainia rolled her eyes at the elf,  
  
"Your twisting my words again, Legolas." Legolas laughed,  
  
"I seem to have a talent for that, don't I? Just as you have a talent for getting yourself into trouble!" Rainia laughed,  
  
"Well at least I know how to get myself out of trouble!"  
  
"Oh really, because I seem to remember saving your butt a few times!" Legolas laughed and teased the annoyed she-elf. For some strange reason he found a great amount of joy in teasing her, it was going to be hard getting along without her there after this war was over. She couldn't ever return to Mirkwood, she would be killed on sight. Therefore, she could never visit him, and his father would never allow him to see her again after this ended.  
  
Nightfall was falling fast. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir prepared themselves for battle, along with hundreds of the most able bodied men they could find within the fortress. With the exception of Rainia, who was able bodied, willing to fight, which most of the men sent to fight lacked, and actually knew how to wheeled multiple weapons well was banished to the caves with the women and children.  
  
"What is the matter, Lady Rainia?" Lady Eowyn walked up from behind Rainia, speaking softly as she always did.  
  
"They won't let me fight. He won't let me fight."  
  
"I understand, I wanted to fight as well, but my uncle wouldn't allow it." Lady Eowyn sighed, "I thought it was because I was his niece, but it seems he does not share my views that women can fight just as well as men, sometimes even better."  
  
"Rainia! Rainia!" Two little voices ran up next to her, Rainia smiled, if anyone could cheer her up, these two could.  
  
"Bentley, Reena, shouldn't you two be with your parents? They must be worried about you!" Rainia practically yelled at the two.  
  
"There right over there, see?" Reena pointed waving to her mom who was standing only feet way, "they chose our dad to fight tonight, he's gonna be leaving soon for up there." Reena looked sadly at Rainia, who felt sympathy for the girl.  
  
"I'm sure your father will be alright, do not worry little ones." Rainia said, pulling them into a friendly hug. Then she got an idea. It would be her good deed for the year, she would get the chance to fight, and she could repay Reena and Bentley for all of their kindness. Yes, it was a perfect plan. Now all she had to do was put it into action.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas stood adjacent to Gimli who was frantically jumping up and down to see what was going on as the orcs figures could be made out across the horizon.  
  
"Whats going on out there!" Gimli finally asked the elf. Legolas smiled,  
  
"Would you like me to describe it to you, or would you like for me to find a box for you to stand on?" Gimli laughed at his friends comment and easy going matter, even with the thousands of orcs approaching them. Even though they might fall tonight. He was still Legolas.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" A female voice asked from behind them.  
  
"RAINIA?!?" Legolas and Gimli could have fallen over. The elves surrounding them just looked at them oddly, they said her name like they had just seen a ghost.  
  
"What took you so long?" Legolas laughed. Rainia just smiled, she felt like she had done some good for once. She traded places with Reena and Bentley's father, so that he could be with them. Children needed both of their parents there for them, Rainia knew what it was like to grow up without them. She did not want to see them go through the same thing, she did not want them to turn out like she did.  
  
"It took me awhile to convince Lady Eowyn to stay down in the shelters, she's a fiery human, I'll give her that."  
  
"Its good to have you here, Rainia, I wouldn't have had it any other way." Legolas smiled, Gimli smirked,  
  
"It seems our reluctant prince has finally found himself a girl!" Legolas glared at his friend, Gimli decided that it was probably best not to anger the prince when he is armed. Rainia just laughed,  
  
"Me and Legolas? Sure Gimli, I can see that happening!" The friends would have loved to continue their conversation, but they were forced to return to their reality.  
  
The battle was starting.  
  
"Legolas, Gimli, I want both of you to know that I am thankful to both of you for dragging me into this fellowship, I could not have asked for better friends then you two." Raina said as she drew her sword, "and if I do not survive the night, I want you to know that you have saved me. You gave me a light into my darkness."  
  
"Rainia, we were nothing but guides, you had it in you the entire time, we just pushed you in the right direction." Legolas reasoned, "and I could not have asked for two better and more unlikely friends then the both of you." He drew his bow and aimed at one of the many Uri-Kai.  
  
"I agree with you Legolas, I shall never forget either of you when our journey comes to a close. I shall never dislike another elf again, and I will do my best to persuade my kinsmen to do the same." Gimli poised himself for battle,  
  
it was going to be a long night.  
  
The battle raged on through the night, the rain was falling swiftly and caused many hardships during the fighting. But they kept going. The Uri-Kai because they knew nothing else but hatred, the men and elves because they believed in this fight. They had to win. Failure was not an option.  
  
"ARAGORN! GET YOUR MEN OUT OF THERE! GO TO THE KEEP!" Theoden's voice howled above the noise of the battle. Aragorn nodded and repeated the message to his men,  
  
"HIDLAR! TO THE KEEP!" He yelled at his friend and he started to run into the keep with many others. Hildar (A/N: sp?) repeated the message along, fighting off any orc that came up to him. But he let his guard down a moment to repeat his message to make sure his men heard it, an orc stabbed him in the stomach.  
  
"NO!" Rainia cried as she ran to his aid, slashing off the head of another orc. The world seemed to go in slow motion, as she ran to him, killing orc after orc to reach him. "Hang on, let me get you inside, just hold on a little longer!" She spoke softly to him, grabbing his figure from behind.  
  
"HILDAR!" Aragorn cried, noticing Rainia trying to fight off orcs from him and get him into the keep safely. This was not an easy task. "Rainia! Get him to the keep!" He yelled killing an approaching orc.  
  
"What did you think I was doing! Inviting them to tea!" Rainia yelled, annoyed at being told what to do, even, while in the process of doing precisely that.  
  
(A/N: A little from Hildar's POV) Hildar looked at the elf strangely, pain staining his eyes. He (A/N: Rainia is wearing armor, Hildar does not know yet that Rainia is a girl, yet) ripped off a piece of her tunic and placed it over the wound, applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding. He didn't even know this elf, and yet he was so determined to help him get to the keep safely. (End Hildar's POV)  
  
"We need to get him medical attention right now! Don't just stand there! I said this elf's dying! He needs medical attention!" Rainia growled at the men standing around her in the keep, "Don't make me repeat myself!" She glared at the men, who now starting to get the message grabbed Hildar from her and carried him off, Rainia hot on their heels.  
  
"You need not follow us."  
  
"I want too." The men did not question her further. She was already in a bad mood, they decided that they didn't need to further her temper.  
  
"LADY RAINIA! I THOGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE SHELTERS!" Theoden barked when he saw Hildar, the two men, and Rainia run into the center of the fortress. Hildar, who was already on the edge of dying, could have died of shock when he saw the elf that had saved him take off the helmet.  
  
"Rules are meant to be broken, my lord."  
  
"Rainia! What happen to Hildar! I saw you carrying him in!" Legolas yelled frantically as dashed into the room. Hildar was laying on a makeshift bed man trying to repair his wound to the best of their abilities.  
  
"You knew about this?" Theoden questioned the elven prince pointing to Rainia.  
  
"You can't expect her to listen to anyone's rules. She has a bad habit of breaking everyone of them at least three times."  
  
"That is so not true, Legolas! I just have a little bit of bad luck that is all!" Rainia laughed, Hildar could barely believe the sight in front of him. His friend, the one who never had any interest in she-elves before was practically flirting with one right before his eyes. Then again this must not have been any ordinary she-elf, she had saved his life.  
  
"I don't care how many times you have broken any rules, but you have broken mine! Rules that were placed before you, with your well-being in mind!" King Theoden barked at the two elves, "and further more I want to know how you managed to get out here dressed in full combat clothing!"  
  
"We do not have time for this argument, my lord," she practically hissed, "if you hadn't noticed we are in a battle at the moment, which we happen to be losing. We need to return outside and keep fighting." Rainia fumed at the king, he wasn't going to tell her what she could and could not do. No one had ever told her what to do.  
  
"Prince Legolas," Legolas winced at his name sounding so formal, "and I shall return to the battle. You are to stay and tend to this elf. And if you choose not to follow it, then I shall be forced to take action. I trust that you men shall watch her carefully, and make her comfortable."  
  
"Wait a minute! You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes, I can, believe me Lady Rainia, these rules were set in place for your own good. I wish you nothing but happiness."  
  
"But you stop me from doing something where I can make a difference."  
  
"You are to stay here, and that is final." The King said, walking out of the room, but Legolas remained behind.  
  
"Rainia," he practically whispered grabbing her arm, "I'm sorry, I do not know what I can do to help you."  
  
"Go," she said sternly, "that is what you can do to help me. Go and fight for something worthwhile. That was all I ever wanted. Not the nonsense fighting I found myself doing."  
  
"Are you sure you are alright, I'm sure we could figure something out,"  
  
"Go Legolas," Rainia cut him off. "You are needed." Legolas nodded, finally noticing how close they were actually standing. He found himself blushing profusely, Rainia as well.  
  
"If I do not survive the night, I want you to know something," Legolas whispered so quiet as so that Hildar could not hear him. Rainia put a finger on his lips,  
  
"You will survive that night, I know it." With that she leaned upwards and kissed him gently, "you are too stubborn to die." Legolas smiled, and leaned down and kissed her with the same gentleness and ease that came with her kiss. Hildar could barely hold back his smile, even in the intense amount of pain he was in, he could not help but feel joy for his friend.  
  
"I have to go," Legolas said with a sigh, "but I want you to know, I love you, Rainia." With that he released from the embrace and ran off back into the battle, not even waiting for an answer.  
  
"I love you too, Legolas, if only," she sighed, "if only I could." She swallowed hard, it was true that she loved him, but their love was forbidden. His father knew her past. She was only allowed to leave because Lord Elrond persuaded him that she was somehow needed in the fellowship. What a great job she was doing sitting on the sidelines.  
  
Hildar smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to see his friend again, he would have a lot of questions to ask him about this she-elf of his. 'But what did she mean, "if only she could"? It seems that she was in love with him, wasn't that all that mattered? Love?' Hildar sat silently thinking to himself, as the men finished wrapping his wound.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind not staring at me?" Rainia finally blurted at the elf she had saved.  
  
"I am sorry, its just, that well, I saw you and Legolas together, and," Rainia's eyes bulged,  
  
"Please, you cannot tell anyone what you have seen and heard!"  
  
"What is so wrong about being in love? I'm sure his father would be overjoyed to know his son had finally found himself someone, he's been pressing for Legolas to marry since he became of age." Rainia shook her head,  
  
"You don't understand, he cannot love me. It is forbidden." Rainia looked away from the elf, for the first time in her life ashamed.  
  
***  
  
Promise I'll write more next time, but school, practice, and homework are driving me crazy! Sorry this took so long!  
  
As Always,  
  
Arwen 


	11. All Good Things Must Come to an End

Well this story is coming to an end. I have enjoyed writing it, and I am debating over whether or not to have a sequel. Thank-you to everyone who read this story and especially to those who reviewed it, it really means a lot to me. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it, and here we come to a close in the story.  
  
Epilogue up soon!  
  
*  
  
Rainia sat next to Hildar in silence for quite some time. The two men posted to watch her, she had found out their names to be Landon and Ryder, had become involved in the conversations and later what Rainia would refer to as friends. They had told her about the city of Rohan, about their families, their friends, their lives, everything there was to know about them, and in turn Rainia and Hildar did the same. Of course Rainia left out details about her past, and just focused on the present, speaking of her friends in the fellowship and their adventures together.  
  
"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Theoden's voice boomed in the fortress. Rainia, Ryder, Landon, and Hildar, with the aid of the others, went out into where Theoden was ushering everyone. Aragorn and other men were rebuilding the gate, again, as Theoden stood in a corner in defeat. "It is no use, it is over." He finally said to Aragorn as he rushed to hand off more wood to the men.  
  
"No it is not! You said this fortress would never fall, not while its men still defended it! Men are still defending it, they have died defending it!" Aragorn argued handing a piece of wood off to Legolas. "Is there any way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked the defeated king, who just keep his silence and in a mourning state. "Is there any way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn repeated himself, louder, harsher.  
  
"There is one way," one of the captains spoke for the king, "it is a dangerous and long road. The Uruk-hai are too many, they would catch them before then got too far."  
  
"Send word for the women and children to head to the mountain pass, and send some men to form a blockade in front of the main entrance to the caves."  
  
"Aragorn, I think I might be of some service," Rainia, letting go of Hildar spoke. "Let me go and defend the women and children, keep your men up here fighting."  
  
"Rainia, don't do this alone, bring at least three men with you."  
  
"Rainia, don't do this at all!" Legolas butt in, worried for her well being.  
  
"Legolas," she turned to face him, "let me do this. I promise you I will come back, you trust me don't you?" Legolas sighed,  
  
"I love you." Rainia leaned up and kissed him passionately,  
  
"I love you too," she whispered into his ear. "Send me a small group of men I shall bring with me, I promise not a single Uri-Kai shall get past us."  
  
"And I believe you, Rainia. Quel marth, Mellonamin." *Good luck, my friend*  
  
"Uuma dela, Aragorn. I shall be fine." Rainia smiled at the fact of being a friend to someone, Aragorn especially. It meant a lot to her, more then he could ever imagine. *Don't worry*  
  
"Take care, Rainia, come back to us in one piece!" Gimli said gruffly, giving Rainia a giant hug.  
  
"I'll try hard to, Gimli, but I can't make any promises!"  
  
"Well, then I guess there is always hope," Boromir spoke softly, "I'll be rooting for you." Rainia gave him a friendly hug and smiled. It was times like these she loved the most. Times she had yet to see until now. Friendship was the one thing she always wanted, but her dreams took a backseat to reality most of the time. And yet, love can come in the most unlikely of places.  
  
With their words still ringing in her head she headed down with Landon, Ryder, and another man named Ian to form the blockade for against the shelters. The men thinking of their families, praying that they would survive the battle to see them again. Rainia, thinking of Reena and Bentley, it was their smiling faces that had drove her to this insanity. She wanted to protect them. All of them.  
  
A soft rumbling noise could be heard in the distance, along with the bloodthirsty screams of the Uruk-hai  
  
"Stand your ground, men!" Rainia yelled above the roar of the approaching Uruk-hai, "do not let them know your fear! Remember those whom you love!" She bellowed as she jumped into action, sliding the first one in two with ease. It was like a dance, a deadly dance. One foul move could end the dance, and no matter what someone always loses. Ten dead, hundreds more heading their way. It was going to be a hard battle. She could feel her old wounds reopening, the blood oozing out of her body staining her clothes. Her sword now black from the Uruk-hai's foul blood.  
  
"There's no end to them!" Ryder yelled, "how can we beat them!"  
  
"Believe in yourself! Don't let a single one of them pass you alive!" Rainia called stabbing another one through the heart. She could feel the mixture of blood and sweat dripping down her face, her eyes trained for the kill. The crowd of Uruk-hai started to thin, shouts could be heard from in front of them, it seems the battle above ground had ended. A large, most likely the largest one approached her, swinging his sword violently. She had to admit he was good, but she could be better, her wounds were starting to wear her down. She saw his sword go through her stomach, then her vision became fuzzy, she could feel her pain to more, just cold. Darkness settled in around her eyes, and she could hear muffled voices yelling something, something she couldn't quite make out.  
  
"RAINIA!" Legolas shouted, stabbing an arrow through the heart of her attacker. He rushed to her side, picking up her limp and bloody body from the ground. Tears started to fill his eyes.  
  
"Legolas," she said, barely a whisper. She could see nothing but his sweet face, his words clear as day to her.  
  
"Rainia, hang on, just keep hanging on!" Legolas shouted, running to try and get her to their temporary medical wing. She grabbed a hold of his hand, hers shaking violently.  
  
"Legolas, I love you." She said, her tears starting to fall. It was the end, she knew it. There would be no tomorrow for her.  
  
"Don't be like that Rainia, you're a fighter, you're going to make it through this! We've taken on orcs in greater numbers in that, and lived to tell the tale!" He practically sobbed,  
  
"And you shall live on to tell this tale, my part in the story is over." Her eyes softly closed, and she slept.  
  
*  
  
Yep, it's a short one. Yes, there will be an epilogue, and as I stated above debating whether or not to have a sequel.  
  
Thank-you to anyone and everyone to has either read and/or reviewed this story. I hope you have enjoyed it, if not, I promise to try harder at the next ones.  
  
With love,  
  
Arwen 


	12. Epilogue

This is the first story I have ever finished. I hope that you like it, and I am sad to say that I am finished with it.  
  
It has been a pleasure writing  
  
Epilogue  
  
And in those long nights spent worrying, Legolas learned something about the world. No one, even elves, have a long time on this place. We always run the risk of dying. You should take each day by the horns and hang on for all its worth. You never know when your time is coming. Middle Earth didn't. Rainia didn't.  
  
To think he would learn such a lesson from the elf he met on the road to Rivendell. The elf who everyone thought a waste of time and to be avoided. It seems she did have a heart. She died saving all of those people, she was doing something worth while. It seems she lived a complete life, she made mistakes, she cried, she laughed, she loved, she helped people, and she died doing an act so selfless and out of pure love for mankind. She wasn't cruel, the true Rainia found her way out of the darkness just in time to see the end.  
  
She had seen the light. 


End file.
